El Museo de los Recuerdos Perdidos
by Coulter
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuándo decides ser un recuerdo olvidado? ¿Y si nada sucede cómo lo planeaste? SLASH: RLSB. El futuro se rige por un mundo extraño y tres pequeñas casualidades, y tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore lo saben bien. cap 10. Up!
1. Un espacio en blanco

Disclaimer: Pos eso, que los personajes no son míos. Si alguna vez escribo alguna frase, conversación, escena o lo que sean de algún sitio lo pondré al final.  
  
Advertencias: En este fic hay Slash. Es decir, relación entre personas del mismo sexo. Si no te gusta y lees, te aguantas. Yo avisé.  
  
Érase una vez un mundo lleno de las criaturas más hermosas y más terribles, desde gigantes que utilizaban las nubes cómo sillas hasta ninfas que hacían alpinismo en un grano de arena. Un mundo dónde reinaba la tolerancia y la paz, dónde no existía la palabra "peligro" ni la palabra "amor", dónde la claridad y la oscuridad iban de copas todos lo sábados. Un reflejo en la pared. Un mundo inexistente, olvidado en un rincón y reflejado con bonitos colores. Pero el destino se murió largo tiempo atrás, y las cosas cambiaron... y ese mundo pasó a existir. Nadie sabe muy bien que sucedió, pero las langostas más viejas todavía guardan en las burbujas historias de aquellos buenos tiempos en los que los sentimientos no existían, aquellos en que sólo había un mundo posible, cuándo todavía no existían los viajeros.  
  
Remus suspiró con amargura. Lo humanos aparecerían de un momento a otro estropeándolo todo, cómo siempre. Levantó la vista para mirar la hora en el gran reloj de estación de tren que colgaba en la entrada de la biblioteca municipal: dentro de cinco minutos entrar al museo era totalmente gratis. Miró el trabajo incompleto que tenía delante de él. Bueno, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer  
  
Cap 1- Un espacio en blanco.  
  
Sirius rió la última ocurrencia de James sin demasiadas ganas. Esa navidad había sido de lejos la peor de su vida. Hasta última hora estuvo esperando una felicitación de parte de sus padres, un intento de comunicarse, algo. Sólo cuándo tocaron las doce de la noche abrió la lata de paté de pollo con verduras y la de jamón con finas hierbas que había comprado para la ocasión.  
  
-Dios Hutch, si hasta tu comida tiene mejor aspecto que esto- dijo mirando la masa de espaguetis quemados que tenía delante de él.  
  
- Miau- contestó Hutch lamiéndole la cara y quedándose en su regazo.  
  
-Yo también te quiero- murmuró Sirius abrazándola cómo si fuera su bote salvavidas.  
  
La risa exagerada de Peter lo devolvió a la realidad. Los gemelos estaban limpiándose las lágrimas mientras todavía soltaban pequeñas risitas y James lo miró expectante. Sin duda acababan de planear alguna broma para celebrar la vuelta de las vacaciones. Él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo un "Por supuesto" que pareció dejar a todos contentos. Siguieron hablando de lo que habían hecho y lo que pensaban hacer, ése era su último año en la escuela y tenían que tener claro que futuro querían. Sirius se escabullía hábilmente de las conversaciones con respuestas imprecisas y frases dichas por alguien en algún lugar, que parecían llenarse del sentido del que carecían pronunciadas con solemnidad. Se puso el pijama manteniendo la sonrisa que intentaba detener sin éxito al martillo que estaba machacando su cabeza. Sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando, y poco a poco se iba convenciendo que realmente no sólo abarcaba los problemas con su familia. De echo, ¿Porqué lo tenían que angustiar ahora después de 17 años? Había "algo" que fallaba a su alrededor, alguien le había arrancado alguna cosa a su mundo. Había una pieza que no encajaba. O que faltaba.  
  
- Ie ¿Qué te pasa? No paras de dar vueltas.  
  
- James, ¿nunca has tenido la sensación de que hay algo que no encaja?  
  
- La juventud, la juventud... - empezó el gemelo que dormía en la cama de arriba de la litera. Según recordaba ese era Alfred.  
  
- Ya no es cómo en nuestros tiempos...  
  
Peter se unió a las risas de los otros dos mientras James le dirigía una mirada de comprensión. Sirius bufó. Odiaba que siempre que tenía algún problema lo relacionaran con la relación conflictiva que tenía con sus padres.  
  
- Déjenme en paz- gruñó molesto.  
  
Podía adivinar cómo en la cama de abajo su mejor amigo les estaba haciendo gestos para comunicarles que lo dejaran dormir mientras que con los labios dibujaba la palabra "Familia". Se quedó dando vueltas odiando al mundo en general y pensando en su gata. La tendría que haber traído, pero le hacía vergüenza que los demás vieran el apego que le tenía a una gatita coja y medio ciega de raza indefinida. Una cama vacía. Encima de Peter había una cama vacía. No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro que siempre había estado ocupada. Miró si faltaba alguien: Arthur, Alfred, James, él y Peter. Volvió a contar. Cinco. No era posible, esa habitación siempre había sido ocupada por seis personas, estaba seguro.  
  
- Shh, James, James despierta, James.  
  
- Dios, Sirius, ¿qué coño quieres? Son las tres de la madrugada.  
  
- La cama de encima de Peter está vacía.  
  
- Esa cama siempre ha estado vacía. Y no vuelvas a despertarme, joder.  
  
Algo le sacudió por dentro. Estaba seguro que no se lo había imaginado. Recordaba perfectamente unos cabellos castaños reposando en el cojín situado a su derecha. Podría no poseer muchas cualidades, pero tenía una memoria espectacular. Y una de las cualidades que no poseía en lo más mínimo era, precisamente, imaginación.  
  
No le resultó difícil simular que nada había pasado y volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Intentaba mantenerse ocupado todas las horas del día, con lo que aumentaron el número de castigos, cosa que lo tenía absolutamente satisfecho, a la par que su media en todas las asignaturas, cosa que le traía verdaderamente sin cuidado. Hogwarts contempló con sorpresa cómo Black se convertía en un asiduo visitante de la biblioteca y, lo más extraño aún, sin ninguno de sus dos eternos compañeros. Sus compañeros no sospechaban nada. Los gemelos, cómo siempre, iban a la suya; James "¡por fin!" estaba saliendo con Liliane Evans y parecía que era lo único que existía en su alrededor y Peter... bueno, Peter continuaba siguiendo a James cómo si fuera su sombra. Aunque desapareciera en esos momentos nadie se daría cuenta. Empezó a tirar piedras al lago mientras, todos los pensamientos fúnebres que había estado guardando ese mes, aprovecharon su descuido para empujar la puerta y entrar uno a uno.  
  
- Aggg. Odio esta situación. No sé que hacer Rems, ¿tú qué opi...?  
  
¿Rems? Giró la cabeza para comprobar que no había nadie a su alrededor. ¿Qué hacía hablando sólo? Dios, estaba más afectado de lo que parecía... ¿y quién coño era Rems?  
  
- Esto me esta volviendo loco, Hutch- murmuró mientras acariciaba a su gata.  
  
Un momento. ¿Qué hacía Hutch ahí? La cogió delicadamente y la levantó cómo si fuera un bebé hasta tenerla delante de sus ojos. Sirius siempre juraría que en ese momento su gata le sacó la lengua y le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía. La tenía que esconder cómo fuera, podía ir rápido a la habitación y buscar cualquier habitación secreta con el mapa del Merodeador. Sí, eso haría. Se levantó y escondió a Hutch debajo de la túnica, echó una mirada alrededor y se dispuso a echar a correr cuándo escuchó un suave miau de protesta.  
  
- Shhh, Hutch, calla.  
  
- Miaaau- volvió a protestar la gata sacando la cabeza de dentro de la túnica en el espacio que había entre dos botones. Miró a Sirius con ojitos tristes y el mapa en la boca.  
  
Sirius acarició agradecido la cabeza de su gata mientras desplegada el mapa.  
  
- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.  
  
"Prongs, Padfoot, Wortmail y Moony te dan la bienvenida."  
  
¿Moony? ¿Quién coño era Moony? "Bien, supongo que será ese tal Remus, que seguramente será el tipo del pelo largo" No pudo menos que sonreír con alivio. Definitivamente NO eran imaginaciones suyas: algo raro estaba pasando. Se levantó con el pensamiento de contárselo a James, pero deseguida se detuvo. "¡Ja!" pensó con amargura, "si le vuelvo a comentar algo de esto fijo que me envían a Sant Mungo, y esta vez sin consultarlo con el director". Lanzó un suspiro resignado mientras arrastraba sus pies hacia dentro del castillo. Un momento... ¡¡HUTCH!!  
  
Se lanzó a correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cómo le pasara algo... todavía se acordaba cuando la vio, con tres patas ya en el otro barrio, en el descampado que había enfrente de una casa de las afueras de Liverpool, fue precisamente por ella que se decidió a comprarla. Tenía unas ganas de terribles de contarle todo lo que le había pasado, el nudo que se le había instalado en la garganta y que insistía en quedarse con increíble tozudería, contarle cómo de repente se sentía totalmente solo estando rodeado de gente. Realmente patético. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y la vio a unos pasos delante suya. Empezó a andar despacio hacia ella para cogerla por sorpresa, pero la gata se giro hacia él y meno la cola hasta ponerla delante del hocico, cómo si estuviera pidiendo silencio. Dios, ahora también sufro alucinaciones.  
  
- Si esto es una estúpida apuesta o una broma de mal gusto, ya es hora de que termine, señorita.  
  
Estaban justo al lado del despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Sirius tragó saliva, ahora debería estar en clase y no por ahí haciendo el estúpido, y la puerta estaba entreabierta.  
  
- ¿Pero que dice? Dios, ¿Se ha vuelto loca?  
  
¿Quién era el loco que discutía con la subdirectora? Se asomó un poco más, pero no lo pudo ver.  
  
- ¡Le digo que este puto trabajo lo hacía con Lupin! Gryffindor, séptimo año, alto, castaño, ojos dorados, hombre lobo.  
  
McGonagall apretó los labios, enfadada cómo nunca.  
  
- Aquí no ha estudiado ni estudiará jamás ningún hombre lobo- dijo la profesora con voz agitada.- Acompáñeme a ver al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- ¡Por fin!  
  
Del despacho salió la profesora cogiendo de un brazo a una estudiante que lucía furiosa. Sirius no recordaba haberla visto nunca. De aspecto soso y sin ningún rasgo especial, aunque más bien tirando a fea, era fácil que nunca se hubiera percatado de su existencia. Pero había dicho la palabra mágica: Lupin. Remus Lupin. Sirius subió corriendo a su habitación con la gata en brazos.  
  
Notas del Autor: Bien, bien, bien... Mi primer fic!^^ Para los que llegaron aquí, espero que les guste!! En lo siguiente el narrador se centrará en diferentes personajes, si hay algo que no entienden, lo ponen en un review o me mandan un e-mail (siempre me han dicho que escribo algo confuso :P) que yo estaré encantada de resolver todas las dudas. También será muy bien recibida cualquier idea o crítica. Que sean felices y acuérdense de dejarme un review ^^. 


	2. Érase una vez

Disclaimer: Pos eso, que los personajes no son míos. Si alguna vez escribo alguna frase, conversación, escena o lo que sean de algún sitio lo pondré al final.  
  
Advertencias: En este fic hay Slash. Es decir, relación entre personas del mismo sexo. Si no te gusta y lees, te aguantas. Yo avisé.  
  
Nota: Por cierto, busca beta desesperadamente.  
  
Cap 2- Érase una vez...  
  
Sirius empezó a rebuscar desesperadamente en su baúl, entre la ropa, en su cama, sus libros... Había visto ese nombre hacía poco, estaba seguro. Remus Lupin tenía que ser Moony, que seguro que era el chico de pelo castaño, el que parecía que nadie recordaba y que le estaba volviendo loco. Estaba seguro de que era él, el que le había provocado la angustia que se le había instalado en el pecho y se había ido acomodando por cada molécula de su cuerpo.  
  
Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, con la habitación hecha un desastre y sin haber encontrado nada.  
  
Los apuntes de historia.  
  
Tiró sus pergaminos al suelo, cogiendo los que le interesaban con un par de manotazos y empezó a buscar. Ahí estaba.  
  
"Remus, ¿qué tanto escribes?"  
  
"Los apuntes que luego TU te copiarás ¬¬"  
  
"Oh, venga, en esta clase hay cosas mucho más interesantes"  
  
"¿Ah sí?, ¿Cómo qué?"  
  
"Como yo, por supuesto"  
  
"Mira, si te aburres, manda tu ego a molestar a James"  
  
"Está dormido"  
  
"Pues a Peter"  
  
"Está ligando"  
  
"Sigue su ejemplo"  
  
"Prefiero molestarte a ti *^____^*"  
  
Cerró los ojos y se cogió la cabeza con las dos manos, intentando recordar la escena.  
  
Aula de Historia de la magia, su asiento habitual.  
  
Se apretó la cabeza más fuerte y se mordió la lengua, intentando que el dolor lo ayudara a concentrarse.  
  
Un asiento a su lado, ocupado por un chico con el pelo castaño, algo largo. Alguien que estaba escribiendo concentrado hasta que él lo molestó.  
  
Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, pero necesitaba acordarse. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. "Gryffindor, séptimo año, alto, castaño, ojos dorados, hombre lobo." Sí, eso era lo que esa chica había dicho.  
  
- Padfoot ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Y de piel morena.  
  
Sirius levantó la cabeza, y con la vista borrosa pudo ver cómo su mejor amigo se inclinaba hacia él preocupado.  
  
- Estás pálido, no respiras bien y tienes los ojos raros.  
  
- ¡¡JODER JAMES!! ¡¡¿¿TENÍAS QUE VENIR A MOLESTAR??!!- aulló más que gritó el moreno.  
  
- ¡Yo solo me preocupo por ti, imbécil! ¡Desde navidad estás rarísimo y no me quieres decir que te pasa! ¡¡Y ahora encima me gritas!!  
  
- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- gritó Sirius saliendo y pegando un portazo.  
  
- ¡¡¡QUE TE DEN!!!  
  
Sirius se largó hecho una furia. Estuvo caminando cómo cerca de hora y media, sus ánimos se habían calmado lo suficiente cómo para llegar a la conclusión que el mundo se había vuelto loco. Y para darse cuenta que algo peludo en sus brazos intentaba desesperadamente bajar al suelo. Cuando lo consiguió, la gata echó a correr a toda velocidad con un Sirius pegado a los talones. "No me abandones tú también."  
  
- ¡¡Starskyyyyyyy!! ¿Quién te crees tú que eres, eh? Me tenías preocupada.  
  
Ella bajó la cabeza moviendo la cola pero, a los pocos segundos, cogió impulso y se agarró de su túnica, en los más parecido a un abrazo que Sirius hubiese visto nunca hacer a un gato. O gata.  
  
- So chantajista...- dijo la muchacha cogiéndola delicadamente por debajo de las patas delanteras y mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Pero esta vez no voy a caer- acabó sacándole la lengua y volviéndola a dejar en el suelo.- Me debes una MUY buena explicación.  
  
- Hutch no te debe ninguna explicación.  
  
Ella sólo lo miró de arriba a abajo con una expresión mezcla de disgusto y asco.  
  
- No sé quién es Hutch.  
  
Sirius la observó bien mientras aferraba la gata. No la conocía absolutamente de nada. Entonces supo quién era: la chica sosa y fea que le había gritado a McGonagall. Sirius se agachó ligeramente mientras hacía gestos con la mano, en un intento de atraer a Hutch.  
  
- Le gritaste a McGonagall.  
  
- Fue un error estúpido- afirmó mientras soltaba al par de urpas que le estaban arañando la túnica.  
  
- Conoces a Remus Lupin- continuó mientras estiraba los brazos para recibir a la gata, pero esta se quedó quieta en medio de los dos, lamiéndose el hocico y mirándolos cómo si estuvieran disputándose una pelota de ping- pong.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Yo también- dijo Sirius, desistiendo y levantándose del todo.  
  
- Ya- ahora era el turno de ella de hacerle carantoñas a la gata.  
  
- No te va a hacer caso.  
  
- ¿Y tú que sabes?  
  
- Es mi gata.  
  
- Mentira.  
  
- Se llama Hutch.  
  
- Se llama Starsky.  
  
Los dos miraron al suelo. La gata hundió un poco la cabeza y se giró de espaldas a ellos, buscando por el suelo una pelota inexistente.  
  
- También tenía la piel bronceada.  
  
- Nunca me fijé.  
  
Se hizo el silencio entre los dos mientras la gata volvía a poner atención a la conversación, sin decidirse todavía por ninguno de los dos bandos.  
  
- ¿Era mi amigo?  
  
- Sí. O algo así. Quiero decir... bueno, ya sabes.  
  
- Ya sé.  
  
La gata maulló arrimándose a las piernas de Sirius, este se agachó y ella empezó a lamerle la cara. Él sonrió, pero cuando fue a cogerla, la gata se separó rápidamente de él. La chica se acercó a los dos y se agachó también enfrente de la gata.  
  
- Tendrás que elegir.  
  
- Miiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaauuuu...  
  
- También podríamos tenerla los dos.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
Sirius sólo se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Pues como hasta ahora.  
  
- Tendremos que elegir un nombre.  
  
- No me gusta Starsky  
  
- No me gusta Hutch.  
  
La gata ronroneó complacida, saltando delante de ellos y persiguiendo a una mota de polvo.  
  
- Charlie está bien.  
  
- Es nombre de chico.  
  
- Es una gata.  
  
Sirius asintió.  
  
- Bien, Charlie está bien.  
  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras los dos se ponían de pie, arreglándose las túnicas sin mirarse a los ojos.  
  
- Tengo clases- dijo la chica deshaciendo el camino que había hecho, en un mal disimulado intento de huir de él.  
  
Sirius se sintió increíblemente mejor. Cogió a Hu... Charlie en brazos y se sentó en el suelo del pasillo. Las sombras de la pared, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no obtuvieron de él ninguna nueva compañera. Se sentía increíblemente mejor ahora que tenía a la bestia peluda en brazos, haciéndole carantoñas, y con alguien que por fin le creía. Alguien que tampoco olvidaba a Remus Lupin.  
  
- Mi amigo...- susurró entre el oscuro pelaje que se le metía en los ojos.- O algo así.  
  
Notas del Autor: Terminé!!! Siento que este capítulo haya sido tan corto, pero es que tenía que introducir un nuevo personaje, y no lo quería mezclar con la acción, que empezará a partir de ahora ^^. Demasiado diálogo, lo sé, pero para mí, es la mejor forma de mostrar el carácter de los personajes, pero prometo solemnemente que ya no habrá tanto, ¿ok? y que los próximos capítulos serán más largos :P. Cualquier crítica más, idea, o lo que sea será muy bien recibido ^^.  
  
Y ahora sí, paso a contestar los lindos reviews que me han llegado... ¡¡¡No espera tantos ni de lejos!!!^^ Estoy re-feliz! Lararalaraaaaa *Coulter se pone a bailar y a saltar* Me alegró de que mi primer capítulo de mi primer fic (jejejeje *^_^*) os haya gustado ^^ Espero que este también os guste (a mí me parece que está peor, pero el próximo mejorará!!! Seguro!), y que también me dejen un review, que me alegran el día. Venga, ahora sí (que empiezo y no paro):  
  
Ame: Ay, ¿de verdad te he dejado con la boca abierta? *_* Espero mejorar eso de la  
escritura confusa... aunque mi madre cree que escribo muy entendible  
XDDD, pero es que ella entendió Muholland Drive a la primera, así que  
creo que no cuenta :P.  
  
gabyKinomoto: Aish, gracias ^^, lo intentaré :P  
  
Mel: Uaaaaaaa!! ¿Hermoso? *^-^* Aiii k em fike rojetaaaa... Bueno, siento decirlo pero  
creo que en este capítulo se lió un poco más todo, (o no :P). Espero  
que este capítulo te guste tanto como el otro (aunque sigo opinando  
que está peor .)  
  
mido-chan: Gracias!! Pos aquí está la continuación, espero que también te guste y puede  
que te aclare algo ^^, no lo creo, pero bue :P.  
  
Sophie: La sopa instantánea noooooooooooo!!!!! XDD Y eso de MI Remsie... Remsie es  
miiiiiiooooooo, mi tessooooorooooo!!! Los escritores conocidos?? Cuál?  
XD Ai, ojalá escribiera tan bien como dices ^^. Y bueno, todas tus  
preguntas tendrán respuesta a su debido tiempo, sólo llama al 77777777  
y te responderemos ^^.  
  
Yawe: Anda, la primera que pregunta por la gata O.O, ¿tú no habrás visto Muholland  
Drive, verdad? ¿De verdad te gustó lo de las langostas? Aiiiiiiiiish,  
k iluuuuuu!!! *^________^* A partir de ese trozo surgió todo  
*tatataxaaaan* También eres la primera que lo nombra :P. Y Remus  
hace... Remus hace... pos respira ^^. Y bueno, muchas más cosas  
también (supongo) XDDDD. Y la chica... pues... *tralaraaaaaaa* Aquí  
aparece más ^^ *Nooooo!! ¬¬'* Pozí, pozí  
  
Les dejo, que sean felices, y no se olviden de dejar un review! ^^ 


	3. una chica invisible,

Disclaimer: Pos eso, que los personajes no son míos. Si alguna vez escribo alguna frase, conversación, escena o lo que sean de algún sitio lo pondré al final.  
  
Advertencias: Aquí hay Slash, es decir, relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Si te da asco y lees es que eres estúpido, así que reclámale a quién te hizo así.  
  
*  
  
- ¿Contraseña?  
  
- No la sé.  
  
- ¿Entonces, que haces aquí?  
  
Decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad, así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a clavar la vista en la criatura que estaba delante suya, en el gesto más arrogante que pudo encontrar en su repertorio. Desplegando un ala, la bestia le indicó el camino que se abría delante de él.  
  
- Bienvenido, supongo.  
  
Él asintió, miró hacia delante y, con un hondo suspiro, empezó a andar.  
  
Cap3. ...una chica invisible,...  
  
Un perdón, un me sentía mal y un abrazo fueron suficientes. Luego, James se volvió a ir con Lily, pero Sirius ya tenía la conciencia tranquila. Prongs, en realidad, no le había hecho nada, no se merecía que le gritara así. Al fin y al cabo, como el mismo había dicho, se preocupaba por él.  
  
Peter le ayudó con los deberes y consiguió los apuntes de una de las amigas de la novia de James, una rubia de risa fácil.  
  
- Nos pusieron *otro* trabajo de fin de curso- comentó Peter asqueado.- Ya sabes, cómo ese de McGonagall. Tema libre siempre que se relacione con la asignatura. Por parejas.  
  
Sirius se encogió de hombros. La verdad, no le importaba. Por la expresión de Peter se suponía que ahora debería hacer un gesto de asco. Un par de meses atrás, seguramente, lo habría hecho. Pero ahora se limitó a murmurar un "Mmmmm" sin entusiasmo.  
  
- Y ya sabes como es el profesor. Nos tuvo que separar y poner mezclados. Gryffindor con Slytherin.  
  
Esta vez, Sirius sí que dibujó la expresión asqueada, más que nada, porque era la única forma de poder huir de allí.  
  
Iba caminando por los pasillos, mirando fijamente el enladrillado del castillo. Un destello negro apareció a su lado y se dedicó a seguirle. Sirius se apartó el flequillo del pelo con un bufido, sin atreverse a mirar la expresión de Charlie.  
  
- No me lo reproches, ¿qué más puedo hacer, eh?  
  
La gata lo estaba mirando fijamente, cómo si ella supiera una cosa que él, por cabezonería, no quisiera entender. Con la expresión que él más odiaba.  
  
- Mira, no te creas tan lista tú, porque haya alguien más que te cuide, ¿eh? Tú tan sólo eres una gata. Un animal. No entiendes nada. ¡ NADA! ¿ME OYES? ¡NADA!  
  
Se giró y se largó hecho una furia mientras ella seguía en el mismo sitio, con la misma expresión.  
  
- ¡Y DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ!  
  
Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía terriblemente. Bueno, en realidad le dolía absolutamente todo, pero la maza que golpeaba su cráneo no se podía comparar con los simples martillos que lo recorrían de arriba abajo.  
  
"Quiero dormir... mucho..." se dijo mientras subía las montañas en las que se habían convertido los escalones. "Quiero dormir y no despertar" pensó en un suspiro mientras se echaba en la cama completamente vestido. "Rems... ¿dónde estás...?"  
  
- ¡Tú! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!  
  
Sirius abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara preocupada de su gata.  
  
- Buenos días Hutch- dijo sonriendo y abrazándola. Charlie apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y soltó un ronroneo.- Perdón por lo de ayer, no quería hablarte así, en serio. Es que estaba un pelín nervioso.- Se volvió a acostar en la cama, cogió a la gata y levantó los brazos. La gata maulló divertida mientras hacía un amago de quererse escapar. Sirius se rió con ganas.- No te lo creerías, pero me ha parecido cómo si me despertaras.  
  
- Dios, tío, eres idiota rematado.  
  
Sirius se giró y vio a una chica de aspecto soso y algo fea. No le sonaba de na... Ya sabía quién era.  
  
- ¿Y que haces tú en mi habitación?  
  
Ella sólo levantó una ceja y se dirigió hacia un estante. Charlie la seguía con los ojos.  
  
¿Un estante? ¿Desde cuándo en su habitación había un estante? Desde nunca. Él, de hecho, no estaba acostado en ninguna cama. Se encontraba en un amplio sofá de color verde caqui, muy grande y mullido. Pasó la vista por el salón. Todas las paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías, llenas de objetos mágicos y muggles, ropa y libros... No había ningún mueble aparte del sofá y una pequeña mesa redonda que se encontraba escondida en un rincón.  
  
- Esta no es mi habitación.  
  
- Que observador.  
  
Sirius fue ha abrir la boca para protestar, pero ella lo cayó.  
  
- De aquí cinco minutos empieza la primera clase del día. Allí hay galletas para gato. Tampoco están tan malas.  
  
- ¿Te crees que YO voy a comer ESO?  
  
Ella se encogió de hombros, cogió su bolsa y se fue.  
  
Sirius cogió el paquete y subió corriendo a su habitación.  
  
Se escabulló lo más silenciosamente que pudo dentro de la clase, sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo rodeado de algunas risas disimuladas. Para su suerte, el maestro estaba atendiendo a unos chicos de sexto que le reclamaban molestos nosequé de una nota mal puesta. No les sirvió de nada, por supuesto.  
  
- Buenos días, alumnos. Hoy mismo van a empezar a trabajar con su pareja el trabajo del trimestre. Ajá, han oído bien: de trimestre. Uno este trimestre y otro más el que viene. Y cómo oiga un sólo sonido más pongo suspenso general.  
  
Los murmullos de protesta cesaron inmediatamente.  
  
- Venga, colóquense rápido. Al final de la clase quiero que me presenten un esquema de lo que van a hacer, ¿entendido?  
  
Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al ver cómo Snape se sentaba con Peter. Habría sido el colmo. Le dirigió una mirada de apoyo que él devolvió haciendo cómo si vomitara de escondidas. El pelo grasiento tan sólo les dirigió una mirada asesina y volvió a lo suyo.  
  
- ¿A mí a quién me toca?- preguntó Sirius en un susurro cuándo la pareja de su amigo se sentó junto a él.  
  
- Creo que se llama Jessica o Justin. No sé. Lo tengo apuntado... A ver a ver... Jennifer Jones.  
  
Sirius miró confundido a su amigo, que tan sólo se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Creo que es esa de ahí. Digo, está sola.  
  
La chica Slytherin devolvió con una sonrisa complacida el gesto de agradecimiento que le hizo el moreno, que se encaminó hacia el rincón más alejado de la clase.  
  
Se situó delante del pupitre peor iluminado del aula, fijándose en una chica que miraba pensativa un punto concreto de la pared de enfrente. Era de aspecto soso y más bien tirando a fe...  
  
- Hola, Jennifer.  
  
Ella tardó unos momentos en volver al mundo real. Después de que sus ojos lograran enfocar la figura del muchacho que tenía delante suya, todavía tuvo que procesar la frase que le había dirigido.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Parece que soy tu pareja.  
  
- Bien, ¿y te llamas?  
  
Sirius se sentó en el sitio que ella le ofrecía y se la quedó mirando unos momentos, extrañado. Ya se había acostumbrado a que todo Hogwarts supiera quién era. O casi todo.  
  
- Sirius Black.  
  
- ¡Aaaaah! ¿Tú eres el chico Black?  
  
Asintió todavía más extrañado mientras ella empezaba a reír. Bueno, Sirius creía que estaba riendo, ya que se había tapado la boca con una mano y temblaba de arriba a bajo. De cuando en cuando hacía un amago de grito, que seguramente era para tomar aire. Nunca había visto nadie reírse de una forma tan ridícula. Al menos era silenciosa.  
  
- Te subestimé- dijo ella cuándo acabó de reírse, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Se hizo un incómodo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el molesto ruido de la pluma de Jennifer sobre el pergamino. Sirius estiró un poco el cuello para ver que estaba escribiendo. Al fin y al cabo, también era su trabajo, ¿no?.  
  
- Oye, tenemos un trabajo que hacer- no creía que esa lista tuviera nada que ver con pociones.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Al final de la clase tenemos que entregar un esquema.  
  
- Perfecto.  
  
- ¡Oye tú! ¿Escúchame, no?  
  
La chica despegó su vista de la serie de rallas y puntos que tenía delante suya, verdaderamente disgustada.  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? Y por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy investigando.  
  
- Seguro.  
  
Ella empezó a escribir, mirando de vez en cuando a algún punto de la pared, sin hacerle el menor caso. Sirius echó una mirada al resto de la clase que, por parejas, conversaba muy animadamente, pasándose apuntes de un grupo a otro, riéndose... Soltó un bufido de disgusto girando la cabeza hacia su compañera, que seguía pasando olímpicamente de él.  
  
- ¿Y que investigas?  
  
- ¿Qué más? Dónde podría estar Lupin- dijo mientras volvía a ver las piedras que se encontraban a su lado.  
  
- A claro, y la pared te está ayudando, ¿no?  
  
- Pues más que tú, sí.  
  
Sirius iba a decir algo, pero antes de que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, Jennifer le puso un trozo de pergamino delante de las narices. Estaba lleno de tachones y la letra era bastante mala. Pero era perfecto.  
  
- Hace una semana que lo tengo. Sólo pásalo y ya.  
  
Sirius intentó empezar una conversación varias veces, pero todavía no las había pronunciado, que las palabras morían en medio de su estupidez. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que no tenía nada interesante que decir, que no podía salir del tiempo o de los profesores. Que se estaba desviando de lo que de verdad importaba. Ella continuaba escribiendo, ignorando completamente al chico que tenía al lado.  
  
Al final desistió, acabó de escribir y se dedicó otra vez a observar la clase. James estaba lanzando miradas asesinas a la pareja de Lily, que de todas maneras no parecía demasiado interesado en ella. La compañera de James estaba riéndose estúpidamente de algún comentario supuestamente gracioso de Peter, que tenía puesta su sonrisa de "Ie, guapa! ¡que estoy ligando contigo!" que le funcionaba tan bien.  
  
- Antes nunca tenía pareja.  
  
Sirius la miró extrañado.  
  
- Ya sabes, éramos impares- dijo ella avergonzada y gesticulando mucho.  
  
- Ya.  
  
- No es cómo si me importara.  
  
- Claro que no.  
  
Ella le dirigió una mirada furibunda y se dedicó a observar atentamente el pergamino que tenía delante. Sirius, sin nada mejor que hacer, estiró el cuello disimuladamente y empezó a leer.  
  
"Remus Jonathan Lupin.  
  
Características físicas:  
  
Alto Pelo castaño, por los hombros Ojos dorados Moreno  
  
Características psíquicas:  
  
Gryffindor Estudioso – asegurarse- Me caía bien  
  
Lugares que frecuentaba:  
  
Su Sala Común - investigar- La Biblioteca -¡IR!-"  
  
Fuego. Un sillón rojo, unas mejillas encendidas, unos labios entreabiertos. Y un libro.  
  
- Le gustaba leer.  
  
La cabeza de Jennifer perdió el precario equilibrio que poseía sobre la muñeca de su dueña, para caer en el codo. Estaba pálida.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Que le gustaba leer.  
  
Se apretó un poco más hacia la pared... y desapareció. Sirius pudo oír un lejano miau. Eso de esfumarse sin decir nada se estaba convirtiendo en una molesta costumbre.  
  
- A ver si estamos en lo que tenemos que estar.  
  
Levantó la cabeza hacia el maestro, con un gesto de resignación.  
  
- Ya está el esquema- dijo entregándoselo.  
  
El profesor lo cogió, lo miró y sonrió complacido. Sirius intentó descubrir en su rostro el mínimo indicio de que se hubiera percatado de la desaparición de su compañera. Nada.  
  
- Muy bien, Black. La verdad es que no esperaba que escogiera este tema.  
  
- No lo escogí yo, lo escogió Jennifer.  
  
El profesor lo miró extrañado antes de encogerse de hombros y pasar a otra mesa, olvidándose del asunto. El animago buscó desesperado si alguien más se había dado cuenta, pero todos seguían igual. Igual de ciegos, igual de locos.  
  
Enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Uaaaa! Me superé!^^ Siete páginas! Larguísimo! XDDD. Espero que este cap les resulte menos confuso (al menos esa era mi intención). Si hay algo que no entienden simplemente díganlo, que si se puede, lo intentaré explicar :P.  
  
Antes que nada, unas aclaraciones: En un sitio, Sirius llama a la gata Hutch y poco después pone que se llama Charlie. No es ningún error, sólo que pensé que alguien no se acostumbra tan rápido a llamar a alguien por otro nombre cuándo ya se acostumbró a uno.  
  
También decir que en mi país "tío" es una muletilla bastante frecuente, y significaría algo así cómo "colega".  
  
Espero que este cap les guste igual o más que los otros^^. Ya saben, cualquier idea, sugerencia y/o crítica serán bien recibidas.^^  
  
Muchísimas gracias a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron review^^ ("Pelota!!!" Pozí, que pasa?).  
  
mido-chan: Bien, espero haberte aclarado un poco aquí^^. Espero que este cap también te guste! Eso sí, es más largo :P (un poco, pero es^^)  
  
Mel: Pos aquí ta otro cap más! De verdad te gustó Hu... Sta... Charlie?? Je, je, siempre me han encantado los animalitos O.O. Este ya no es tan confuso (creo). ¿De verdad eres feliz? Felicidades! Ojalá y que estas palabras también contribuyan a ello.  
  
Roquel: Ieeee! Cuanta pregunta!! ^^ Me encanta que supongáis cosas, vosotros esperad y veréis. Muajajajajaja!!! }:-) A mí también me encanta la pareja Remus/Sirius^^. Bien, es que está CLARO que son pareja, NO puede ser de otra manera. Me da igual lo que diga la Rowling (que pa algo me mató a Sirius ¬¬''). Y sí!! He dejado algunas pistas!!^^ Oeeeeooo!! Gracias por decir que mantengo bien la intriga *^-^*, nunca pensé que fuera posible :P. Espero que pienses que este cap también está bien!  
  
Ame: Pozí, va a ser Slash, por supuesto. Es decir, si está Sirius hay Slash, porque está echo para quedarse con Moony, no puede ser de ninguna otra manera^^. Pos se olvidaron de él porque... porque... uy! que tiempo más bonito hace, eh? No creo que tus ruegos no han sido exactamente atendidos, porque pronto, lo que es pronto... Espero que este cap no te decepcione^^.  
  
Sophie Lupin: Uy, pos no he leído esos libros, en serio. Lo tendré que hacer. Quiero decir, si escribe cómo yo... XDDD ¿Sabes dónde vivo? Neville...!!! ¬¬'' Me está quedando Sirius?? ;______; Es lo mejor que le podrían decir, ei que sí, fiki?? Ves, dice que sí^^. Heeeei!! Thanks por recomendar el fic!! Yo también te quelo... XDD Espero que este cap también me haya quedado Sirius^^.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Noooooooo!!! ;____; Entre la varita y la sopa no llegaré viva a mañana (y no podré seguir escribiendo XDDDD }:-)) Espero que este cap también te parezca bonito, aunque, la verdad, no lo es tanto^^ (soy repetitiva, ¿qué pasa?)  
  
Miki: Pues prontito, prontito. Tan prontito que lo pasaste XDDDD. Gracias por decir que ta mocho^^. Ojalá y opines lo mismo de este chap^^.  
  
Fafa_yaoi: Espero que entiendas algo aquí. Y bueno, las razones por las que todos olvidaron a MI Rems (bueno, no, de Sirius XDD) ya se verán :P. Y espero también que te guste este chap^^.  
  
Otra vez, muchísimas gracias!!!^^  
  
Que sean felices y no se olviden de dejarme review!^^ 


	4. un joven enamorado,

**Disclaimer:** Pos eso, que los personajes no son míos. Si alguna vez escribo alguna frase, conversación, escena o lo que sean de algún sitio lo pondré al final.  
  
**Advertencias:** Aquí hay Slash, es decir, relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Si te da asco y lees es que eres estúpido, así que reclámale a quién te hizo así.  
  
**Cap 4. ...un joven enamorado,...**  
  
Sirius bufó recogiendo los libros desperdigados por el suelo.  
  
Repasó su situación: calor, sábado, salida a Hogsmeade.  
  
Castigado.  
  
Increíble.  
  
Al menos el castigo era por quedarse dormido en clase, no por haber provocado la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Veía la escena con toda claridad. Sólo que el Slytherin más cercano se hubiera acercado... ¡pobre aula! La peor parte había sido cuándo despertó gritando que los invadían los extraterrestres. Sabía que el nuevo apodo del profesor era UFO. Y eso sí que no se lo iba a perdonar.  
  
Entró en la biblioteca, sintiéndose más que nunca cómo un náufrago sin rumbo fijo. Observó el panorama desértico que se extendía delante suya: rodeado de miles de libros, unos iguales a otros, uno detrás de otro, detrás de otro... hasta el infinito. Sin un alma.  
  
- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día, o qué?- preguntó una voz desagradable, sin entonación ninguna, a sus espaldas.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una chica de aspecto so...  
  
- Hola, Jennifer.  
  
Ella levantó una ceja extrañada, pero luego soltó un suspiro resignado mientras se desplomaba en una silla. Sirius hizo lo mismo delante de ella.  
  
- Bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme- dijo recolocándose un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
  
- Fui a la habitación esa, la de las necesidades. Pensé que la conocías.  
  
No, no la conocía. Así que puso su mejor cara de "¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?" y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Lo siento señor Black, pero no se admiten animales en el recinto.  
  
Sirius levantó el rostro hacia la señora Pince y luego lo bajó hacia el suelo. Charlie lo miraba con la expresión de mayor despreocupación que había visto en la vida.  
  
- Lo siento, pero es que unos salvajes de Slytherin la estaban aporreando y vine para consultar en un libro que se podía...  
  
- Para eso, vaya a ver a Madame Pomfrey.  
  
- Sí señora.  
  
El pelinegro salió con la gata seguido por un ¿Qué? pegado en dos pequeños ojos.  
  
"La habitación de las necesidades, ¿eh?" pensó Sirius mientras apoyaba todo su peso sobre la pared. "Yo ahora necesito... yo ahora necesito a Remus...". Suspiró con resignación y acarició suavemente los ladrillos.  
  
Nada.  
  
Volvió a pasar la mano suavemente por la pared, pero esta vez empujo un poco. Y entró.  
  
Estaba en una habitación completamente vacía. Excepto por una sombra, al fondo. Era una especie de proyección translúcida de una cama, y dentro, se encontraba un chico de cabellera castaña.  
  
Sirius contuvo la respiración y se acercó despacio, casi con reverencia. Contempló largo tiempo como el pelo caía desordenado por su nuca, cómo sus hombros se movían al ritmo de un extraño compás, cómo, sin querer, se mecía en sueños, marcando la melodía. Hasta que empezó a desperezarse. Y se giró.  
  
Esos grandes ojos dorados que ocupaban su vida, miraban a algún punto del infinito, por encima del cielo. Y, cómo para completar el conjunto, una nariz rota y unos labios finos enmarcados por una piel tostada.  
  
Se acercó. Sólo quería rozarle la mejilla. Sólo sentir esa piel, saber si en verdad tenía esa textura suave de uva negra, sólo eso. No era pedir demasiado, ¿verdad? O eso pensaba, hasta que la figura empezó a volverse más transparente.  
  
Sirius apartó la mano asustado.  
  
- ¡No te vayas, por favor!- gritó con pánico en la voz, mientras Remus, mirando extrañado a ningún punto en concreto, se desvanecía sin prisas.- No me dejes solo... otra vez...  
  
Unos ojos abiertos de par en par estaban prendados de los suyos, una boca apenas visible balbuceaba cosas que no podía oír, una mano temerosa se extendía hasta él. Y ya está.  
  
Golpeó con rabia la pared que se encontraba dónde ahora sólo había vacío. Golpeó hasta que le sangró el puño, hasta quedar exhausto. Hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no golpeaba una pared, sino a un cuadro.  
  
Un cuadro que se extendía por todos los rincones de la estancia. Estaba pintado con unos trazos que se perfilaban finísimos dentro de otras pinceladas mucho más gruesas, que a su vez, componían otras imágenes. Y otras, y otras, y dos grandes ojos dorados medio ocultos tras unos mechones castaños, y otras, y otras, y un lobo hambriento, y otras, y la espalda cicatrizada de un joven corriendo, y otras... y el vacío.  
  
Sirius despertó en la biblioteca, con el trabajo bajo sus brazos.  
  
- Menudo sueño más raro.  
  
Se estiró cansado y con la marca de la túnica arrugada en su mejilla. Miró el lienzo esgarrado que tenía en su mano.  
  
- Es hora de cerrar.  
  
Sirius volvió a mirar el trabajo, apenas empezado, y el trozo de pintura.  
  
Mierda.

- Padfoot, luces horrible.  
  
- Créeme, lo sé. Y todavía tengo que hacer el trabajo de los cojones.  
  
James dejó de mirar por dónde se había ido Lily y observó la expresión de derrota en la cara de su amigo, cogió una silla, la giró, y se sentó delante suya, apoyando la barbilla en los brazos que tenía colocados encima del respaldo.  
  
- ¿Pero que has hecho durante toooooodo el día?  
  
Sirius soltó un bufido exasperado y se acomodó mejor en el sofá..  
  
- Me dormí.  
  
Prongs se levantó, rodó los ojos y se fue dónde Peter estaba jugando al snap explosivo mientras se encogía de hombros y soltaba un "no tiene remedio" demasiado audible.  
  
"Yo no soy así, lo sé. Bueno, no era así."  
  
Se acomodó un poco más y entrecerró los párpados.  
  
"Rems..."  
  
Parpadeó confundido. Alguien lo estaba despertando.  
  
- ¡Sirius, Sirius!  
  
- ¿Moony?  
  
El chico de ojos miel sonrió complacido. Sólo podía verle el rostro, pero podía distinguir una especie de pared oscura y húmeda detrás suya.  
  
- Moony, ¿dónde estás?  
  
- Eras tú... ¿eras tú el de ayer?  
  
¿Ayer?  
  
- Ya veo...  
  
Bueno, pues él no veía absolutamente nada que no fuese unos finos labios ligeramente entreabiertos.  
  
- Nada es cómo en un principio te lo imaginas.  
  
- Te necesito- dijo Sirius sin pensar, mirando directamente dentro del brillo de sus pupilas.- Dios, no sabes cuánto me haces falta. Yo sé que no era así, antes, cuándo tú estabas.  
  
Remus se mordió el labio inferior y dibujó una sonrisa cansada.  
  
- No, no eras así.  
  
- Vuelve.  
  
- No puedo.  
  
- Te necesito.  
  
Remus volvió a sonreír, esta vez de verdad.  
  
- Ya me lo has dicho.  
  
¡No, no, no, no! La imagen se estaba difuminando. Sirius intentó retener la imagen del castaño dejando caer los párpados y expulsando, lentamente, el aire mientras iba desapareciendo...  
  
Aaaaaaagh. ¡Odiaba despertar!  
  
Un Sirius malhumorado y refunfuñante al que ya se empezaban a acostumbrar, caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts recto y sin importar quién se le pusiera delante. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, dónde guardaba un pergamino, una pluma y un pequeño bote de tinta. Entró directo a la biblioteca y empezó a buscar silenciosa y meticulosamente hasta en el rincón más recóndito de las estanterías.  
  
La gente lo empezó a mirar asustada, mientras iba recogiendo libros y libros y los iba apilonando en un rincón de la mesa que daba a la ventana. Cuándo se sentó con un movimiento rápido y seco y empezó a pasar las páginas del primer libro, se empezaron a aburrir y regresaron a sus tareas.  
  
No sabía bien que buscaba. ¿La imagen de ese cuadro? No creía que apareciera en ningún lugar. ¿Una pista? Algo así, pero ¿cuál? ¿cómo?  
  
Cogió el siguiente tomo y empezó otra vez a observar minuciosamente cada página.  
  
- ¿Esperas encontrarlo ahí?  
  
Jennifer lo miraba con una ligera expresión de burla y con otra montaña de libros, en un equilibrio realmente precario, entre sus brazos.  
  
- Tú no entiendes.  
  
- No.  
  
Sirius pasó de ella y siguió a lo suyo. Ni un minuto después, ella ya había vuelto a poner su habitual cara de póquer y sin apenas moverse ni hacer el mínimo ruido, se había sentado, había depositado los libros en la mesa de madera y estaba hojeando las primeras páginas.  
  
Ahí estaba.  
  
Exactamente el mismo tipo de trazo, otra vez ese dibujo escondido dentro del otro, esas tonalidades opacas, una vez más, esa perspectiva imposible.  
  
Jean-Paul Butch.  
  
Apenas había una línea que hablaba de él. De origen humilde, desapareció a los veintisiete años, seguramente en una pelea callejera. Nunca tuvo éxito, pero tampoco vivió en la miseria. Punto y final.  
  
Repasó una y otra vez los caminos marcados por la pintura, desviándose de vez en cuando para penetrar en su interior. Azul, verde, violeta, negro... colores fríos y sin vida que escondían a esos amarillos, naranjas y rosas que lo hacían revivir todo a su alrededor.  
  
Dorado, marrón, ocre...  
  
- A mí también me gusta- Jennifer estaba detrás suya, con unos papeles en la mano y expresión aburrida.- Pero tampoco es tan así.  
  
Sirius esperó a que se le aclarar la visión antes de matar con la mirada a un tipo que lo estaba viendo realmente extrañado.  
  
- Que casi te da un orgasmo.  
  
La chica no contestó a su "metete en sus asuntos", bien, un parpadeo no lo contaba cómo contestación. La vio marcharse cargada de papeles que se le iban cayendo por el camino, pero no tenia la más mínima intención de levantarse a ayudarla. Total, tampoco se conocían tanto ¿verdad?  
  
Con un encogimiento de hombros, la burbuja de cristal lo envolvió otra vez, y el silencio sordo de sus oídos le gritó que mirara hacia abajo.  
  
Ahí, en ese cuadro, la pared húmeda, por fuera. Estaba seguro que era la misma: igual textura, idéntico color... misma sensación de desasosiego.  
  
Creyó distinguir un destello detrás de los barrotes, y la burbuja explotó.  
  
Jennifer estaba en el lindar de la puerta, mientras un niño de primero le daba el último de los papeles, que al parecer, le había hecho tirar.  
  
- ¡¡Jones!!

- Es imposible.  
  
Sabía bien dónde estaban, era la misma habitación dónde estuvo ayer, sólo que ahora era una acogedora habitación con un gran escritorio todo revuelto, exactamente la misma dónde despertó una eternidad atrás con Charlie en su regazo.  
  
La superficie de la mesa era un mar de hojas, pergaminos, dibujos y partituras; encuadernados o no en grandes, pequeños, gruesos o ínfimos libros. Y en medio, quatro manos que cogían, subrayaban, señalaban, escribían y acompañaban las discusiones de sus cuerpos.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
El par más bello apartó todo a un lado y esparció, por el hueco libre que había creado, unas representaciones de lienzos.  
  
- Pero coinciden, ¿ves? Y el único que no hemos visto...  
  
- Es el de tu sueño.  
  
- ¡No fue un sueño!  
  
- Miaaaaaau.  
  
- ¿Ves?  
  
Las otras dos aguantaron una cabeza que resopló cansada, sin ideas.  
  
- Tú ganas.  
  
Sirius miró a Jennifer que, cómo él, tenía la preocupación pintada en el rostro. No, no le servía de nada haber ganado.  
  
Irían al museo, verían el cuadro, ¿y?.  
  
- Puede que... el último libro que cogió Lupin, el de canciones...  
  
- No creo que nos dé ninguna pista.  
  
Ella se levantó a buscar una cosa en su mochila. Charlie, que era completamente ajena al ambiente, cada vez más espeso, jugaba a su lado con un peluche en forme de dinosaurio.  
  
-Es bastante cursi y terriblemente mala. El argumento pega vueltas demasiado bruscas e idiotas y la información es dada a golpes y en grandes tragos. Pero los personajes están perfectamente perfilados. Sobre todo estos dos.  
  
Efectivamente. Ese chico de olor a chocolate y menta, de sonrisa dulce, generoso y con la sangre más fría que te pudieras encontrar tenía que ser Moony.  
  
- Lo escribí hace tiempo... y me acordé.  
  
- ¿Y que tiene que ver con las partituras?  
  
- Falta una página.  
  
- ¿Y que pasaba ahí?  
  
- Es lo curioso... no lo consigo recordar.  
  
A Sirius se le cayeron los folios cuadriculados de las manos. Estaba claro que en ese papel sucedía algo con la estatua. Algo importante. Algo relacionado con...  
  
- La guitarra ya no aparece más.  
  
Se pasó una mano por el pelo intentando aclarar sus ideas.  
  
- ¿Y las canciones esas,...?  
  
- Sí, eran para guitarra.  
  
**Notas de la Autora:** No tengo perdón U.U. De verdad siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que estoy metida en un proyecto de cómic y me desentendí un poco... lo siento de verdad ;;.  
  
Lo de siempre, preguntes, dubtes, aclaracions... XDDDD Bueno sí, que si hay algo que no se entienda, preguntad, preguntad, que toda cuestión será bien recibida en esta humilde morada.  
  
Por cierto... este cap es más largo que el anterior!!!! Ooooooooooeeeeeeeeeoooooooooo!!! Si no parece que sea yo la que escribe O.o. Aunque dicen que lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno, no? ;P  
  
Además, ahora no se hacen libros cómo los de antes, tipo El barón rampante, o La familia de Pasqual Duarte: libros bueníssimos, intensos, con un lenguaje sobrio... y cortos. Ahora vas a una librería, miras en la sección de novedades y todo son unos tochooos... ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué la gente no sabe escribir una novela corta? Se ve que no tiene nada que contar, y no tienen más remedio que inflar e inflar la historia para que sea legible... bien, dejémoslo estar.  
  
¿Qué les pareció este chap?, ¿eh? Pasan cosas y todo!!! XDDD Increíble. Definitivamente tengo que ver más cine del americano, ese de acción, y dejarme estar de tanto cine europeo, que no hace más que contar historiazas, o del japonés, que no hace más que mostrar belleza en cada fotograma...  
  
Bueno (sí, tengo ESA muletilla, y que? ¬¬), aquí se aclaran algunas cosas, no??? Vamos, o eso me parece XDDD. Pero yo soy yo, él, él, aquel, aquel, y dime tu quien eres, o no si lo prefieres... VISCA OLIVETTI!!!!!!! Ya.  
  
Bueno, paso a contestar reviews, que me pasa lo de siempre --.  
  
Muchísimas gracias a quienes me habéis enviado un review!!!!!!! De verdad que me animan muchísimo! Y tengo unas lectoras fieles... exactamente el mismo numero de reviews en este chap que en el otro!!!  
  
Así se hace!!!   
  
Bueno, bueno, que paso a contestar...  
  
mido-chan: Bueno, bueno, espero que en este chap se te acabe de aclarar del todo, aunque, entre nosotras, yo creo que ha este paso no se me aclara ni en el epílogo XDD. Muchísimas gracias por dejar review, y espero que este cap también te guste.  
  
Miki: pronto aparecerá, pronto prontito... y ya tendrán tiempo para quererse mucho, mucho, MUCHO! XDDD. Me encanta que creas que está bueno , espero que también lo creas de este cap (mira! si aquí también aparece! Lo acabo de escribir y no me acuerdo, XDDD), pues eso, ojalá y te siga gustando!!  
  
gabyKinomoto: Pozí, Jennifer es una Slytherin redomada. Y bueno... aquí se ve que le paso a Jenny!! Vaya, estoy muy feliz yo hoy, XDDD. Gracias por las felicitaciones!!!!! Muacks. Me han emocionado de verdad... ojalá y este cap no te decepcione!!  
  
Roquel: Bueno, bueno... las preguntas no me incomodan para nada!!!! Es más, me hacen muy feliz! . Bien, Charlie... es Charlie XDDDD. Y Sirius no esperará a que se lo sirvan todo en bandeja... nah, no es su estilo. Además, es un tipo MUY inteligente (o eso pone en el quinto, creo...). Y las otras respuestas... ya se verán!!. Siento no haber continuado pronto!!! ;; No tengo perdón... Bien, de echo aquí aparecen bastantes respuestas (sólo hay que saber donde buscar, como en la pag de Jo XDDD). Ay, las felicitaciones me emocionan, no lo puedo evitar... ;; Espero que este chap te guste igual que los otros!!!  
  
Sophie-Lupin: Aish, a este paso pensaré que es mi cumple . Muchísimas gracias!!!! Muacks. Y yo no soy malvada... sólo soy... mmmmm.... ¿soy? XDDDD. Y te advierto que he encontrado un lazo destroza ramitas ¬¬U XDDDD. Siento de veras haber subido el cuarto chap tan tarde... De todas maneras, espero que te guste!!!!  
  
Padme Gilraen: Seguí!! algo tarde, pero seguí :P Eso es lo importante, no? NO?? Coulter se esconde del Tito Voldy. Bueno, si, ejem... prometo actualizar más rápido a la próxima!!! (si, mira, la que cumple siempre las promesas...) Ejem, ejem, Ustedes cállense!!! A lo que iba, Gracias, gracias por dejar review, y espero que este chap sea más comprensible y que, por supuesto, te guste igual o más!!!  
  
Mel: ¿Cada día lo hago mejor...? O.o o.O Creo que con este se me acabo el chollo --''. Muchísimas gracias!!!! Ojalá y este cap no te decepcione.  
  
Si, lo sé, me repito más que Aznar, pero que le vamos ha hacer... aunque lo que no me cansaré nunca de decir (tu alguna vez te cansas de hablar?? ¬¬), bueno, que lo que nunca me cansaré de decir es: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!  
  
De verdad que sus comentarios me hacen más feliz ;; Ay, que lloro de la emoción... LAS QUIERO A TODAS!!!  
  
Pos eso.  
  
Que sean muy felices y no se olviden de dejarme review.

Por cierto, odio el word, y como sube esta pag los documentos... ¬¬.


	5. un muchacho desaparecido,

**Disclaimer:** Pos eso, que los personajes no son míos. Si alguna vez escribo alguna frase, conversación, escena o lo que sean de algún sitio lo pondré al final.  
  
**Advertencias:** Aquí hay Slash, es decir, relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Si te da asco y lees es que eres estúpido, así que reclámale a quién te hizo así.

_Sólo cuándo giró el primer recodo del camino, Remus se atrevió a mirar atrás. La estatua, o lo que fuera eso, había vuelto a su posición inicial, cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Volvió a mirar hacia delante y cogió aire. Todavía le quedaba un largo camino.  
_  
**... un muchacho desaparecido**  
  
Estaba cansado y sucio, tenía hambre y, lo peor, tenía una sed increíble. Hacía más de 24 horas que Remus no bebía absolutamente nada. Tenía la garganta seca y ya no se veía con fuerzas para seguir andando. Con la mente completamente ocupada en intentar respirar una vez más y en conseguir que a un paso le seguía el siguiente, se dejó guiar por su instinto hasta que se derrumbó. Cosa que no tardó demasiado en suceder.  
  
Se tumbó boca arriba encima de lo que parecía ser un manto de hojas, luchando con los ojos cerrados contra sus propios pulmones, intentando de todas las formas posibles que revivieran, aunque fuera en un cincuenta por ciento...  
  
Cuándo abrió los ojos, hora y media después, descubrió que se había internado en el bosque más extraño que había visto en su vida, que estaba a punto de ser luna llena y, lo más importante, que se sentía igual que cualquier otro día.  
  
Y a pesar de su estado, sonrió feliz cómo nunca. Lo había conseguido.  
  
Ya se preocuparía al día siguiente por todo lo demás.

Despertó increíblemente mareado. Bueno, llevaba prácticamente dos días sin comer ni beber, así que era bastante normal.  
  
Estaba completamente sudado y, ahora además, lleno de tierra.  
  
Se quitó todo lo que llevaba puesto encima, hasta quedarse sólo con la camiseta interior de tirantes y los calzoncillos negros que llevaba. No se podía permitir el lujo de sudar más si quería sobrevivir al menos hasta la noche siguiente. Con la ropa que se había quitado, se limpió cómo pudo, y luego se hizo un cómodo cojín para sentarse, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol.  
  
"A ver, antes que nada observemos la situación. Estoy perdido en un bosque y me quedan 48 horas antes de morirme deshidratado"  
  
Remus hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. "Simplemente magnífico"  
  
_"A ver, ¿y la calma y sangre fría marca Lupin?"  
_  
"Se evapor"  
  
La pantera que se encontraba a su lado rodó los ojos y le estiró de la camiseta.  
  
_"Venga, vamos, primero que todo a buscar agua"_  
  
"Nah, mejor una planta de estas carnosas, agua parece que no hay"  
  
_"Así me gusta"_  
  
Remus se levantó decidido. Demasiado decidido. Se apoyó en el árbol mientras se le pasaba el mareo. Mientras, la pantera cogió toda la ropa del mago, y se la echó en el lomo para poder llevarla mejor.  
  
No tuvieron que caminar mucho para encontrarse con algo parecido a un cactus bastante grande. Con un hechizo consiguió que se le cayeran todos los pinchos y, después de transformar una rama seca en una navaja, lo cortó prácticamente por la base. Se llevó el trozo a los labios resecos y apretó fuerte para que saliera todo el líquido, que bajó por su garganta cómo agua bendita.  
  
Repitió la operación hasta que sintió que ya podía hablar con normalidad y que las piernas no le temblaban. Se sentó en el claro dónde había ido a parar en su búsqueda y, al cabo de poco, llegó la pantera con lo que parecían ser unos frutos de color violáceo. Sin saber porqué, a Remus ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que pudieran ser venenosos, así que comió todos los que había y más que fue trayendo el animal.  
  
Soltó un eructo y la pantera le sonrió, espatarrándose después en el suelo, soltando un largo bostezo. El castaño prefirió quedarse sentado, sabía que si se acostaba se dormiría al instante.  
  
- ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó el chico, oyéndose la voz por primera vez. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que él y el animal se habían comunicado por el pensamiento.  
  
- Mmmmmmm. Soy algo así cómo tu subconsciente o tu conciencia o... no sé, cómo quieras.  
  
"¿En forma de pantera?" se preguntó Remus divertido. "Siempre pensé que tendría forma de lobo".  
  
La pantera se encogió de hombros, divertida ella también_."Yo también pensé siempre que tendría forma de lobo, pero ya ves."_  
  
Remus, a pesar de todo, río contento mientras Vieshta apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo.  
  
_"Mmmmm... me gusta Vieshta"._  
  
Remus le sacó la lengua y le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos.  
  
"Ya los sabía, bonita"  
  
_"Eso, siempre"_  
  
Remus volvió a reír con ganas. Definitivamente, su subconciencia, o lo que fuera, se parecía increíblemente a Sirius.  
  
Luego de jugar un rato, y descubrir que Vieshta tenía unos grandes ojos de un raro color gris, empezaron a caminar.  
  
Ella iba dibujando con las garras una cruz en cada árbol por el que pasaban. Remus, en cambio, seguía la dirección que le marcaba la varita, a la que había ordenado que marcara siempre el norte. Cómo había dicho, en algún momento el bosque se tenía que terminar. Aunque ese momento tardara todo un día...  
  
El pueblo no parecía demasiado grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeño, y ese día había mercado, por lo que sus calles estaban llenas. Remus no tardó en darse cuenta de que todos los que se encontraban ahí llevaban un animal con ellos. Bajó la mirada hacia Vieshta, que le devolvió la sonrisa. La población del lugar consistía en los seres y objetos de lo más raros. Reconoció un perchero que iba corriendo, persiguiendo a una especie de antílope/elefante de constitución romboidal que, en la pata delantera y en la trasera tenía, en vez de pezuñas, una especie de ruedecitas. Incluso le pareció ver un pincel con subconsciente en forma de colibrí que discutía muy acaloradamente con un pájaro, cuyo subconsciente era un cachorro de león con alas.  
  
Ese era SU paraíso.  
  
Por fin sintió cómo la felicidad le latía en el pecho. En ese momento, todo era perfecto para él. Nada, completamente nada podía ir mal, era sencillamente imposible. Por fin comprendió a esas personas que, de vez en cuándo, se reían sin razón, y que parecía que lo veían todo de colores pastel, cómo si vivieran continuamente en un cuento de hadas dónde todo era perfecto. Esas personas que, por que sí, habían encontrado su objetivo, aquello que les llenaba hasta reventar en forma de carcajadas. Esa cosa, por sencilla que fuera, que había convertido el prisma de sus ojos en una esfera azul cielo y verde primavera.  
  
Él, por fin, se sentía parte de ese pequeño grupo de elegidos. Y no pensaba dejar escapar esa oportunidad.  
  
Inspiró fuertemente cerrando los ojos, mientras las comisuras de sus labios vencían a la fuerza de la gravedad para siempre. Y andó encima de un suelo de nubes, memorizó cada detalle de ese lugar en el que se pensaba instalar hasta el fin de sus días, de esa ciudad de recuerdos olvidados, cómo él.  
  
Algo suave se restregó en sus rodillas. Bajó la mirada para ver cómo Vieshta ronroneaba, al igual que él, completamente feliz. La cogió de detrás de las patas delanteras y la levantó. Pesaba cómo el aire. La rodó entre risas para después abrazarla. Ella le pegó en lengüetazo que le llenó toda la cara de babas. Con ella, era imposible sentirse sólo.  
  
La dejó en el suelo con los ojos brillantes. Era hora de empezar su vida.  
  
La posada del lugar se llamaba l'Esvoranc d'Agger. Remus repitió el nombre en voz baja. Sonaba bien. Era un edificio bastante grande, con unas puertas de madera finamente talladas. Regalo de algún ebanista, seguramente. Cogió con delicadeza el pomo de plata que se ajustaba perfectamente a su mano. No le escoció para nada. Volvió a intercambiar una mirada de complicidad con Vieshta, que se relamió el hocico de puro contento.  
  
Abrió la puerta lentamente. El ambiente de dentro le pareció irreal, casi mágico, pensó riéndose. La atmósfera era ligeramente naranja, con un perfume que no había olido nunca. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de telas preciosas, que hacían conjunto con los cojines que hacían de asiento. Las mesas eran de la misma madera que las puertas, de patas cortas en forma de media esfera.  
  
Detrás de la barra los esperaba un "hombre" de unos dos metros, con las extremidades larguísimas y un cuerpo tirando a pequeño. Tenía una especie de branquias en el lugar de la nariz y una pequeñas orejas de ratón, por lo que pudo ver mientras se acercaban, su... ¿su alma? era una suerte de lagarto peludo.  
  
- ¿Qué os puedo ofrecer?  
  
- Comida y cama, por favor- dijo Remus sacándose dos galeones de los bolsillos.  
  
El posadero lo miró extrañado y luego negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No sé de dónde las has sacado, pero con esas monedas no puedes hacer nada aquí.  
  
- Bueno, pues deme solamente una barra de pan, por favor.  
  
- Lo siento chico, pero no se dan limosnas.  
  
Se giró y Remus no insistió más. Bueno, los principios siempre eran algo difíciles, pero si por algo se caracterizaba Remus Jonathan Lupin era por no rendirse fácilmente y conservar la sangre fría en cualquier momento, así que simplemente salió y se sentó en la entrada de la posado, esperando que a una idea extraviada se le ocurriera posar a descansar dentro de su mente.  
  
Vieshta se sentó a sus pies y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.  
  
- ¿Qué eres?  
  
- Ya te dije que no lo sé.  
  
- Estaba pensando... a lo mejor eres así cómo mi alma, ¿no?  
  
- Podría ser. Es más corto que subconsciente... y suena bastante mejor- acabó sonriendo.  
  
Remus, sin poderlo evitar, sonrió también. Le acarició lentamente la cabeza mientras pensaba. ¿Qué se le daba bien? En realidad nada. No era buen esportista, no sabía pintar ni tocar ningún instrumento... se le daba bien estudiar, ¿pero de que le servía? Se restregó la cara con ambas manos y después las metió en los bolsillos, para luego apoyar toda la espada en la pared y mirar hacia el cielo, cómo si ahí arriba fuera a aparecer la respuesta de un momento a otro. Y lo encontró.  
  
Levantó el papel que había estado apretando en el puño y lo desdobló delicadamente. Por eso conoció a Jenny. A él le gustaba leer.  
  
Y tenía una memoria excelente.  
  
Se levantó y le sonrió a Vieshta, sin necesidad de decir una palabra. Estaba seguro de que ella había oído todos sus pensamientos.  
  
Caminaron un poco hasta encontrar un lugar suficientemente elevado en una plaza cercana, repleta de gente. Subieron y, sin falta de señal de ningún tipo, Vieshta lanzó un rugido para llamar la atención. Remus se aclaró rápidamente la garganta mientras los más cotillas giraban la cabeza. Antes de empezar a hablar, apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Vieshta y escondió la otra en la espalada. No quería que vieran cómo temblaba.  
  
- Muy buenos días, gente curiosa, con ansias de saber que es lo que voy a decir. Gente que siempre busca el saber o, simplemente, el entretenerse. De todas formas, gente sabia y que se creen preparados para escuchar todo lo que les voy a decir.  
  
Remus se animó un poco al ver que un grupo de curiosos se paraban sin reparos delante suya, divertidos, esperando que vendría a continuación. Suspiró interiormente y se animó a sacar la mano de su espalda.  
  
- Voy a contarles una historia que sucedió en un extraño y lejano país. El país de Octubre. El país donde siempre está haciéndose tarde. El país donde las colinas son niebla y los ríos neblina; donde el mediodía para rápidamente, donde se demoran la oscuridad y el crepúsculo, y la medianoche no se mueve. El país que es principalmente sótanos, subsótanos, carboneras, armarios, altillos, y despensas alejadas del sol. El país que habitan gentes de otoño, que sólo tienen pensamientos otoñales. Gentes que pasan por las aceras desiertas con un sonido de lluvia. El país de dónde era Marie.  
  
Cada vez había más gente, todos expectantes, colgados de sus palabras, pendientes de todas y cada una de las letras que salían por su boca. Remus se permitió levantar la mano de la cabeza de Vieshta y mirar al público sonriente.  
  
- Pero si quieren saber algo sobre Marie tendrán que venir conmigo a la posada de l'Esvoranc d'Agger.  
  
El público rió. Algunos pocos se marcharon, y la mayoría siguió al muchacho y su pantera. Por el camino se les unió alguna gente que, al ver la comitiva, se convencía de que iban a algún lugar importante...  
  
- ... los ojos de Marie tropezaron con la pared más lejana después de pasar de un 

horror a otro, adelantándose y retrocediendo, de cráneo a cráneo, saltando de costilla en costilla. (...)El terrible rebote de la visión, que aumentaba y aumentaba, tomando ímpetu de un pecho hinchado a una boca torcida, de muro a muro, de muro a muro, otra vez, otra vez, como una pelota arrojada en un juego...

Ya hacía hora y media que había empezado, y nadie se había movido de ahí. Remus sintió que su memoria no daba para más, que a su mente se le empezaban a borrar las palabras, que era hora de decir con la más encantadora de las sonrisas:  
  
- Señores, señoras. Mañana a la misma hora que hoy continuará la historia de Marie.  
  
Todos aplaudieron y apuraron las últimas bebidas que quedaban. Le echaron una cuantas monedas y algo menos de la mitad se marcharon. Los otros se quedaron hablando fuerte y haciendo broma. Invitándolo a comer y beber, felicitándole por la inquietante historia. Remus agradecía a todos y trataba de escaparse disimuladamente y con respuestas ingeniosas a las preguntas más personales que le hacían.  
  
Cuándo ya hacía bastante tiempo que la primera estrella empezó a brillar en el cielo y Remus se había llenado el estómago, la última persona se fue, no sin antes decir medio borracho que no faltaría al día siguiente para nada.  
  
Su pantera y él se acercaron sonrientes al posadero.  
  
- ¿Con esto hay suficiente para una habitación?  
  
- Sí, creo que sí. Aunque tu darios es muy grande.  
  
Remus se giró hacia Vieshta, que estaba dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la lagartija peluda.  
  
- Mire, yo necesito un trabajo para poder comer y tener un techo bajo el que dormir y usted necesita clientes. Mañana puedo hacer que se acabe mi cuento, y largarme o puedo instalarme aquí a pensión completa y hacer que se alargue...  
  
El posadero lo miró sonriente y acabó de guardar el último cojín.  
  
- De todas maneras me hacía falta un ayudante.  
  
Remus agradeció a todos los cielos el nacimiento de Ray Bradbury. 

****

**Notas de la Autora:** Hey!!! Os guste o no, aquí toy otra vez XDDDD.  
  
Bien!! Por fin apareció mi Remusito . Pero que lindísimo que es!  
  
Importante!: Las dos parrafadas que suelta Remus son, por supuesto, de uno de los mejores (por que alguno hay que es igual de bueno que él) escritor de todos los tiempos: Ray Bradbury. ¿No has leído nada de él? Maloooooooo!! Corre a la biblioteca y cógete cualquiera de él (todos son buenísimos). Esto concretamente, es del recopilatorio de cuentos (bien, siempre escribe cuentos --'') El País de Octubre. Lo primero que dice es la introducción del libro, preciosa, ¿verdad?. Bueno, no dice nada de ninguna Marie, eso lo puse para poderlo enlazar con la segunda parrafada, que es un trozo del cuento El siguiente de la fila. Y creo que eso es todo :P. A sí! Y bueno, el antílope/elefante es un mini-homenaje a la trilogía de la Materia Oscura, de Phillip Pullman. Es un _mulefa_ (o así se llaman en la traducción catalana que tengo yo), esas criaturas que se encuentra la doctora... ¿Mary Mallone se llamaba? No me acuerdo --''.  
  
A parte de eso, este cap es un poquitín más corto que el anterior, y espero que más entendible!!  
  
Bien, si queréis saber porque escribo así cómo medio lioso, leed a Ray Bradbury (pero que re-pesada que soy ¬¬). No, en serio, te lees un cuento suyo y antes de empezar con el siguiente tienes que cerrar el libro y estar unos minutos concienciándote, pensando y apaciguando el nudo que se te hace en la garganta. Es simplemente genial.  
  
Bueno, bueno, eso: preguntes, dubtes, aclaracions... serán bien recibidos tanto los chocolates y las cuestiones como las calabazas.  
  
Venga, ahora a contestar los 2 reviews que me llegaron... Gente!!!!! ¿Dónde os habéis metido?? ¬¬''. Bueno, hoy los perdono por ser tan lindos con el one-shot que publiqué no hace mucho, el de Un desayuno algo especial :P. Venga, a ver si nos animamos más a la próxima, que me cogerá depresión (A ti?? XDDDD) Sí, a mí, problem??. Bien, vamos allá (Aaaaaag, las muletillas!!!):  
  
Miki: Hey, pues muchas gracias!!!! Sí, creo que el otro cap estaba un poco demasiado lioso, espero que este se entienda algo mejor... Te gustan Sirius y Rems? Ay, yo le tengo pánico a hacerlos demasiado fuera de personaje... un poquito si que están, sobretodo Siri... pero sus razones tiene... Lo típico, espero que este cap te guste igual o más que el otro!!  
  
Yawe: Sí, seguramente tienes razón, tendría que haber avisado al principio que lo que iría entre sería un sueño, lo siento --, para lo próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta. Y bien, eso de escribir medio confuso es un defecto que siempre me han retado, bueno, mi mamá no, pero como ya dije, es la loca que entendió Muholland Drive a la primera, así que no cuenta XDDDD. Muchísimas gracias por hacérmelo ver, y espero que este cap esté un poco más claro.  
  
Bueno, ahora contestaré aquí los de Un desayuno algo diferente. Es que no me gusta dejar reviews sin contestar y, pos bueno, ahora que tengo espacio... XDDD:  
  
Anonimo: Pos sí, si que es Nc-17!! Y no me había dado ni cuenta que lo había puesto mal, menos mal que me lo dijiste, que si no ya me lo habrían quitado. Gracias!!! Y tienes razón, casi siempre me ponen a Moony como si fuera una monjita medio-estúpida, y no sé por qué, la verdad. Rowling pone simplemente que es una bellísima persona, pero no por eso tiene que ser un mojigato, :P. Y bueno, las hermanas son estúpidas de verdad (para mi desgracia tengo dos hermanas y un hermano --''), pero que le vamos a hacer XDDDDD. Gracias por el review!  
  
Hulaya: Xi, xi, es que soy tonta de remate (ya me lo digo hasta yo ¬¬U), ya lo cambié. Hey, muchísimas gracias!!! Es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon... me alegro de que esté bien. Y bueno, aquí ta otro cap del Museo... XDDD. Espero que te guste. Y el Todos ese... es que me hacía gracia, tú imagínate: Sirius todo acomplejado porque le gusta un chico, y Remus sin ningún problema. Me apetecía que nuestro perrito preferido viera lo estúpido que era tener prejuicios de ese tipo. Es que no sé porqué, siempre me imagino a Siri cómo medio homófobo :P  
  
Lady ndarker: Uaaaa! Muchísimas gracias!!! Sí, sí, mis sueños son muy originales, yo por la noche me lo paso de un bien... (Dios! Que mal sonó eso!! XDDDD). Espero que leas este fic y te guste igual o más!!! Y no, no creo que continúe el otro fic, pero tengo unos personajes que se me fueron ocurriendo y una historia que se adentró sin permiso en mi cabecita con relación a ese fic... bueno, ya verás!! XDDD. Sólo decir que la Drak Queen me encanta   
  
Naria Burrfoot: Sí, los exámenes son horribles --''. Dios, lo mejor que me podías decir era precisamente eso, que el fic te hizo sonreír. Gracias. Bueno, a mí el chocolate es que no me gusta (NO, No me gusta!!!!) pero mi yogur preferido es el de melocotón con trocitos!! Y todo esto vino porque por culpa de mi hermanita y sus comentarios chistosos sobre mi costumbre de desayunar, precisamente, plátano con yogur de melocotón, soñé algo parecido (bueno, lo soñé hará como siete meses y no recuerdo demasiado, pero la esencia era esa XDDDD). Y bueno, aquí ta. Gracias otra vez.  
  
Battousai Tomoe: Ya sé que nadie lo comenta, pero a mí lo que más me gustó fue la escena tiernita de cuando se empiezan a perseguir... Es que mi Remsie es tan lindo!! Bueno, mío no, de Sirius!! XDDD. Y Sirius, pobre, estaba desesperadito XDDD. Muchas gracias por el review!.  
  
Femme Greeneyes: Estilo Hagrid no!! Que me ahoooo...gggggggggg... XDDD. Muchísimas graciítas! (Sí, Flanders es mi héroe, problem??). Dices que me quedó natural?? AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! GRACIAS!! Ay, tenía miedo de hacerlo demasiado rebuscado!. Natural... Y sí, la inocencia se fue, se fue... XDDD. Es por eso que se me vino la idea de otro fic, dónde Remus... bueno, Remus muchas cosas XDDDD. Nah, estará chulo (o eso me ha dicho una amiga, pero para ella todo está chulo, así que... --''). Espero que también te guste este fic!! Aunque sea algo/bastante distinto :P. Natural... XDDDD  
  
Mireia: Ei!! Saps que et dius com la meua cosina??. Si, buenu, la qüestió es que a mi no m'agrada la xocolata... (Sip, un poc rareta si que soc --''), però totes les meues amigues perden el cul rere una tableta i res... XDDDD. Zip, zip, s'embadurnen ben embadurnats... es que m'encanta el menjar!!! i trobe súper sexy això d'utilitzar melmelades, iogurts i potingues d'eixos XDDD. Ai, sí, intentaré corregir eixe defecte, gràcies per ferme'l vore!!!! Em revisaré tot el fic i voré. Moltísimes gràcies!!!  
  
Nada, les dejo por ahora ¬¬ XDDDD  
  
Que sean felices y no se olviden de dejarme un review!


	6. y un mundo encantado

**Disclaimer: **Pos eso, que los personajes no son míos. Si alguna vez escribo alguna frase, conversación, escena o lo que sean de algún sitio lo pondré al final.

**Advertencias:** Aquí hay Slash, es decir, relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Si te da asco y lees es que eres estúpido, así que reclámale a quién te hizo así.

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Gente! Siento haberlos hecho esperar, pero es que me marché 20 días pa Francia y cuando volví no hice más que quedar con todo el mundo --''. Así que hoy que tengo un poquitín de tiempo, pos escribo y subo esto!

****

****

**...y un mundo encantado**

****

Sirius dibujó una de esas expresiones socarronas que se veían a dos kilómetros que eran para hacerse el tío bueno. ¿Qué tampoco le hacía demasiada falta? Bueno, ¿y?

Además, delante suya estaba Melinda, la hufflepuf más guapa y popular de su curso.

- ¡Hola Sirius! ¿Así que vendrás conmigo al baile?

Sabía demasiado bien que no era ninguna pregunta. Melinda no sólo era muy guapa, sino que era la reina del grupo más _cool_ de Hogwarts. Si querías estar dentro, mejor no hacerla enfadar. Así que se encogió de hombros y asintió. Total, ni se había enterado de que iban a hacer fiesta por el fin del curso.

- Oye tú, linda, ¿qué haces ahí parada mirando?- dijo ella con voz arrogante.

Sirius se giró para descubrir a Jennifer quieta, con actitud tímida y mirando a un punto en el infinito.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó saliendo de su mundo particular, en el que solía sumergirse con una frecuencia bastante alarmante.

- Que te largues, nena.

Jones abrió la boca y dirigió la mirada hacia el animago. Sirius sabía que ella no hablaría con él delante de nadie, a no ser que él empezara primero.

- ¿Qué quieres, Jenny?

- ¡¿JENNY?!- gritó Melinda sin poder creérselo. Había estado coladita por Sirius desde tiempos inmemoriales, y no soportaba que ningún ser viviente del sexo opuesto se acercara a SU chico. Y la que se atreviera lo pagaba pero que muy caro.

Jennifer rodó los ojos y él creyó distinguir un atisbo de diversión en su rostro inexpresivo. Pero antes de que Melinda se diera cuenta, había vuelto a poner su expresión en blanco.

- Black, Marks nos llama- seguramente era la única en Hogwarts que todavía se dirigía al profesor de pociones por su apellido y no por su apodo.

- ¡Pues yo os acompaño!

- Melinda, cielo, seguramente será por lo del trabajo, ya sabes. Mientras, puedes hacerte la manicura o lo que quieras.

Ella se giró con expresión ofendida y se alejó. A la hora ya estaría otra vez buscándolo, así que no era ningún motivo de preocupación.

Jennifer lo estaba mirando con una media sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada- dijo ella pasándose una mano por la cara.

Siguieron andando durante un rato hasta que comprobaron que no había nadie en el pasillo. Jennifer fue la primera que entró.

Una vez más, la sala de los deseos tenía forma de habitación, con todas las cosas de la slytherin.

- Esta noche- dijo ella a nadie en particular. Luego dirigió su atención al chico que estaba delante.- ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

- ¿Cómo?

Ella soltó un suspiro exasperado, y volvió a rodar los ojos. Sirius estaba convencido que, definitivamente, eso tenía que ser un tic.

- Remus. Museo. Esta noche.

¡Mierda! Se le había olvidado completamente que era hoy. ¡Con la de cosas que tenía que hacer todavía! Sin querer, recordó esa sonrisa que había visto en sueños, el ambiente sofocante de la celda, el destello de unos grandes ojos dorados...

- Sí, todo listo.

- Perfecto, ahora cuélgate esto.

Sirius la miró extrañado mientras sostenía, de manera bastante tonta, un collar con un colgante en forma de cajita. La abrió para descubrir que dentro habían unos pelos negros que identificó rápidamente con Charlie.

- ¿Y esto?

Ella no contestó. Entonces recordó su teoría.

Ella pensaba que solamente ellos recordaban a Moony porqué él se había llevado algo de los dos. De Jenny, una hoja de su historia, de él... no lo sabía, pero estaba segura que había algo. Y decía que, aunque no lo creyera, era posible que la única manera de volver, de dónde fuera que tenían que ir, sería manteniéndose unido a su lugar de origen mediante el recuerdo de alguien.

Por supuesto, de seguida había dicho que la mejor persona era la gata. "¿Tú estás loca?" había exclamado Sirius de seguida. "¿Conoces a alguien mejor?". Y se tuvo que callar.

- Bien, entonces aquí a la una.

- ¿Y porqué no ya?

Ella lo observó de arriba a abajo, pensando claramente en cómo se podía ser tan rematadamente idiota, hasta que topó con un trozo de tela que el chico sostenía en la mano. Ya la había visto antes varias veces. La capa de invisibilidad de su amigo el cazador.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, lo miró con aprobación.

No fue muy difícil llegar hasta Hogsmeade, y desde ahí, utilizar la chimenea del Jabalí Sangrante era pan chupado. En ese pub podías empezar a dar cabezazos contra el suelo que todos pasaban de ti. Por eso es que ella amaba ese lugar.

Llegaron a la casa de Sirius enseguida. Él ya se había ocupado de averiguar que ese día la casa estaría completamente vacía, sus padres estarían, lo más seguro, en una reunión con ese Voldemort del que tanto hablaban.

De todas maneras, salieron lo más rápido posible, más que nada por Kreacher, su elfo doméstico. Sirius decía que tenía un sexto sentido para pillarle con las manos en la masa.

Todavía no serían las cinco de la tarde, y las calles estaban repletas de gente. Los dos se miraron debajo de la capa, ¿cómo lo hacían ahora para salir?

- Creo que la única solución es ir invisibles todo el rato- murmuró Sirius en voz baja.

Jenny protestó un poco, definitivamente era una idea pésima. Pero era la única posible. La pena es que no podrían utilizar el metro, y la National Gallery no quedaba cerca, precisamente.

- Necesito mirar el mapa- murmuró ella.

Sirius asintió e hizo un poco de espacio con los brazos debajo de la tela. Ella observó atentamente el pergamino que habían robado de la biblioteca, y luego miró a la calle.

- A través de esto no se ve una jodida mierda- masculló girando el mapa por enésima vez.

Y ahí fue cuándo él se dio cuenta que había sido una mala idea quedarse en el portal. La puerta se abrió haciéndoles saltar a los dos, por lo que a ella se le cayó el mapa de las manos. Los dos contuvieron la respiración los eternos minutos en que la puerta se mantuvo abierta. Sirius, incluso, cerró los ojos mientras notaba el cuerpo de la chica tan tenso cómo el suyo.

Supo cuándo la puerta se cerró, al sentir cómo los músculos de Jenny volvían a su estado natural y oír a su ama mascullar todas las maldiciones que conocía.

- ¿Qué pasa?- susurró Sirius en su oído mientras caminaban, con extremo cuidado de no tropezar con nada ni nadie.

- Tu elfo tiene el maldito mapa.

Tragó saliva. Sabía demasiado bien que quería decir eso. Kreacher no era tonto para nada y tenía una mente increíblemente retorcida, así que no lo sería demasiado difícil suponer que ese pergamino era la huella que uno de los pequeños Black había estado ahí sin permiso. Y ese sólo podía ser él.

La única solución era ir deprisa y que se olvidaran de él pronto.

- Pero si no lo tenemos ¿cómo coño llegar pronto?- pensó en voz alta.

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios y le estiró de una manga hacia delante.

Se encontraban detrás de un hombre y una niña de unos nueve años que hablaban una lengua que no entendía mientras señalaban diferentes puntos en lo que, claramente, era otro mapa de Londres. Sirius la miró para decirle que no hiciera lo que estaba pensando que quería hacer. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros para contestarle que no se le ocurría otra idea mejor.

Él la advirtió una última vez con los ojos, pero ella le aguantó la mirada. Cómo a él tampoco se le ocurría otra cosa, tuvo que resignarse y dejarla hacer.

El padre se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y, mientras le decía "¿vamos?" a su hija y la cogía de la mano, la slytherin estiró el brazo y sacó lo más rápido que pudo el trozo de papel.

No contaban con que la pequeña fuera terriblemente perceptiva y se girara rápidamente, para ver cómo SU mapa desaparecía en la nada.

La chiquita se quedó boqueando, mientras ellos corrían lo más rápido posible.

- Agh, ¡Mierda!- exclamó él sin disimulo alguno.

Se habían chocado con unas tres personas, una de ellas había conseguido coger la capa de la tela, pero "misteriosamente" le entró un dolor atroz en la muñeca y los tuvo que soltar.

Sirius estaba convencido que medio Ministerio iba ahora detrás suya.

Pasaron por delante de un grupo de turistas. Cuándo Jennifer iba a dar un paso más, Sirius le cogió el brazo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- La guía acaba de decir que van a ir al museo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con lo que Sirius supuso sería una expresión de sorpresa, más que nada por que sus ojos estaban ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, antes de preguntar:

- ¿Pero desde cuándo sabes francés?

Él se encogió de hombros antes de volverse a echar a caminar.

Entraron rápidamente detrás del último, un hombre bajo y rechoncho, algo calvo y con una cámara de fotos colgándole del corto cuello.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido al andar, recorrieron todas las salas hasta dar con la que buscaban.

Tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir un grito de sorpresa.

El cuadro no era más grande que un folio normal, pero era increíblemente espectacular. O al menos lo era para ellos, ya que el resto de la gente no se detenía nunca más de un minuto delante de él. Era exactamente igual que el libro.

Sirius estiró el brazo para tocarlo, pero supo retenerse a tiempo. Cerró la mano y lo volvió a estirar. La tentación era simplemente demasiado grande. Pero se volvió a detener cuándo notó que estaba estirando demasiado la capa. Se giró, esperando una reprimenda, pero se encontró a Jennifer con los ojos cerrados y dibujando en el aire la imagen que tenían enfrente.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en los colores que tenía delante. Y se dio cuenta de algo. El dibujo había cambiado. Abrió la boca, y luego la cerró en una mueca de consternación. La imagen era levemente más oscura, el pueblo parecía albergar menos gente, y el bosque era un poco más pequeño.

Sólo alguien que hubiera estado estudiando atentamente el cuadro, todos los días durante más de tres meses, podría haberse dado cuenta.

Estuvieron así horas, hasta que una voz enlatada les avisó:

"El museo está apunto de cerrar sus puertas. Se avisan a todos los visitantes que vayan saliendo. El museo está a punto..."

- A los váters. Ya- murmuró Jennifer estirándole de la manga.

Sirius, que tenía claramente mejor sentido de la orientación que ella, la condujo rápidamente a los WC más cercanos. Estaban cerrados.

- A esperar- susurró Sirius resignado.

Y esperaron unos diez minutos que parecieron horas. Por suerte, una pequeña niña caprichosa había insistido a gritos y pataleando que no podía aguantarse cinco miserables minutitos más.

La madre le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al guardia que la miró con compasión, y a Sirius y a Jennifer les pareció que ese diablillo tenía un aura de santidad.

Se apresuraron a entrar detrás de la mujer, que de todas formas dejó la puerta abierta, y Sirius siempre tuvo la impresión que la niña se giró hacia ellos y les guiñó un ojo antes de salir, riendo feliz junto a su madre.

Ahora venía la parte del plan que habían repasado más veces.

Todo consistía en volver a dónde estaba el cuadro cuándo fuera eso de la una y hacer al pie de la letra lo que decía esa canción.

Sirius opinaba que era algún tipo de hechizo con magia muy rara, según Jennifer todo se reducía a que, siguiendo esos pasos, tocabas ciertos puntos del cuadro en un orden determinado. Lo que era una magia muchísimo más simple.

Y este era el trozo más difícil. Aguantar tres horas quietos, sin moverse, sin hacer el menor ruido y sin dormirse.

Ella se había traído un libro. Él se había olvidado completamente.

Media hora antes de la una de la madrugada, Jennifer despertó a Sirius moviéndolo suavemente del hombro y tapándole la boca con la otra mano.

- ¿Hmpfmph?

Ella se puso un dedo en los labios y señaló a su alrededor, antes de dibujar con los labios la palabra "Rems". Él se levantó extrañado y siguió los movimientos de su mano. ¿Un cuarto de baño?

Cuarto de baño. Museo.

- Rems...

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Entonces fue cuándo se dio cuenta que los dos estaban debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James y recordó todo lo que había pasado. No, no había sido ninguna pesadilla.

- Lo que me pregunto... con la de faltas que hemos cometido... ¿cómo es que no ha venido nadie a detenernos? ¿cómo es que no nos han enviado ni una triste lechuza

Sirius rodó los ojos. Eso era lo primero que constaba en su lista de cosas que definitivamente no le importaban en ese momento. Bueno, quizá estaba justo detrás de lo que estaba haciendo Chiang-Jun a esas horas. Mentira, eso le importaba MÁS.

- Muy sarcástico, Black- dijo ella en su habitual voz inexpresiva.

¿Cómo diablos es que todavía lo llamaba por su apellido? Definitivamente era una tía rara, rara, rara.

- Vamos- susurró ella mientras se ponía de pie todo lo silenciosamente que podía y se recolocaba la capa.

Caminaron, increíblemente despacio, hacia dónde estaba el cuadro. En ese momento Jennifer se quitó la capa de encima y abrió su mochila con un conjuro.

- ¿Pero que haces? Hay cámaras de seguridad.

- Esas cámaras sólo están para acojonar. Un sistema así, en un lugar cómo este, costaría millones. Lo más seguro es que esto tenga un sistema de esos para impedirte la salida, avisando automáticamente a la policía o algo así.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Lo he leído.

Pero todavía no había acabado de pronunciarlo que el moreno le tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra los volvía a cubrir con la capa.

- Práctica- contestó divertido a la breve mirada de reojo que ella le había hecho, y que él había interpretado cómo de curiosidad. Lo fuera o no.

La guardia se quedó un poco más de tiempo en esa sala, buscando atentamente por todos los lados. Estaba claro que habían hablado un poco demasiado fuerte.

Sólo cuándo Sirius estuvo seguro de que no podría oír el sonido de la tela al rozar, se quitó la capa.

Jennifer sacó las pinturas de su mochila y se las pasó a su compañero.

- Te iré dando las instrucciones.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y mojó el pincel en la acuarela de color carmín. Se lo sabía prácticamente de memoria.

Ahora venía el árbol tuerto, la ventana del balcón, el hada, el corazón escondido dentro de una sonrisa que se burlaba de todos desde el cielo, el pequeño duende escondido entre las sombras, el gran halcón...

Nada.

Y unos pasos se empezaban a acercar.

- El reloj, dios mío, un reloj que dé las doce- masculló ella apurada.

Todavía nada.

La luz entraba a la sala.

- ¿Dijiste que Moony era un hombre lobo verdad?

- Sí.

Sirius sonrió y le indicó con un gesto a Jennifer que fuera guardando las cosas. Esta no tuvo más remedio que hacerle un Petrificus Totalus a la guardia que estaba apunto de detenerlos.

Lo que no se esperaba es que al momento se apareciera un auror.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, apresúrate, maldito hijo de puta!

Acabó de dar la última pincelada a la increíble luna llena que lo cegaba todo.

Su mano se fundió rápidamente con la pintura.

- ¡Rápido!- exclamó Sirius extendiendo la mano a su compañera, que se acababa de tirar al suelo esquivando una maldición.

Se levantó de un salto y se aferró a él, que empujó con todas sus fuerzas, para lograr entrar antes de que les enviara otro hechizo.

Al segundo, caían en un prado infinito.

**Notas de la Autora: **¡¡¡Muajajajajaja!!! ¡Este es el cap más largo de todos! ¡¡Me siento poderrrrrrosaaaaaau!! ¡Arrodillaos ante la gran Diosa! ¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Ei sí, las jornadas de rol me han afectado XDDDDD.

No, no, que estoy muy feliz de escribir por fin otro cap. Y antes que nada... ¡tatatachaaaaaaaan! las:

Aclaraciones: Pos eso, que Sirius, en nosequé parte (Dios, y lo acabo de escribir, toy peor que la Dory ¬¬''), dice que ha estado tres meses estudiando el cuadro. Pues eso, que el tiempo pasa, la pascua también, pero cómo no pasa nada importante, pues no lo escribo. Ya ta.

También hay un momento en que avisan que el museo va ha cerrar, pero un cuarto de hora más tarde, todavía hay gente por ahí. Bien, es que cuándo avisan que van a cerrar es que van a cerrar _media hora_ después, así que no es demasiado raro.

¡Ah! Y no tengo ni put idea de cómo queda la National Gallery de Grimaunde Place (o cómo se escriba) y me hace una pereza enorme buscar cómo se llama el elfo de Sirius, así que he escrito lo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza :P. Si alguien lo sabe... no creo que me haga demasiada falta, pero que lo ponga (por si acaso). Y ahora que escribo esto, se me acaba de ocurrir que... XDDD. Si lo pongo lo sabrán :P. Hay veces que me odio.

Además, ¿A alguien le gusta Ducan Dhu? ¿Habéis oído el disco de Grabaciones Olvidadas? ¿Sí? No habéis encontrado nada... mmmmmm... ¿cómo conocido? ¡Pues sí! ¡No os equivocáis para nada! ¡¡Sí señores!!

Pos eso, que hay una canción, la segunda (no me pregunten cómo se llama), la que empieza _¿Quién pintó, las estrellas, de carmín? / ¿Quién plantó, un árbol tuerto, en mi jardín?_ etc. etc., que describe un paisaje muy raro, y aquí mi Siri-boy lo pinta todito todo :) ¿No es genial, fantástico, guapo...?

¡Y el otro día me encontré con un tipo que era cómo la imagen mental que tengo de él! ¡Uaaaaaaaa! ¡Pero que guapooooooooo! Y encima era simpático . Bien, bien, dejémoslo estar XDDDDDDDD.

Y por cierto, este cap me hace mucha ilu porque salgo yo. Y bien, porque empieza la segunda parte de la historia, pero sobretodo porque salgo YO. Que con eso basta, que por algo soy la mejor. ¡¡Muajajajaja!! (No, no pregunten que me he tomado, yo sólo bebo agua (cómo la del yogur XDDDD)).

¡Pos yo soy esa niñita con 9 años que está en Londres con su papi! Sí, sí, fui 8 días y me lo pasé muy bien. Fui a una residencia para viejas en pésimas condiciones, pero a mí mi habitación me parecía de cuento de hadas, porque cuándo llovía por la noche, al día siguiente te despertabas con la habitación llena de caracoles y a mí me encantaba . Además, estaba en el entresuelo y por la ventana veías una pared llena de musgo y con una enredadera y, arriba, los pies de la gente que paseaba tranquilamente por la calle. Me encantó .

¿Se han dado cuenta que me gusta mucho utilizar los ojos, las miradas, etc...? Además, nuestros héroes se entienden sin dirigirse ni una palabra. Jejejeje, pero es ya se verá :P.

¿Qué más? Nusé. Cualquier detalle que me haya dejado por explicar, que no entiendan, con el que no estén conformes, etc... pues nada, ¡¡me avisan!!

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia, calabaza o chocolate será bienvenido!

Ale, a contestar a las maravillosas y hermosísimas personas que me han dejado review. ¡Les quiero!

- Aguila Fanel: ¡Ay! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¿A que sí? ¡¡El Sirius/Remus es lo mejor!! ¡Están hechos para quedar el uno con el otro! ¡Si hasta Rowling lo pone claramente en sus libros! (Según yo XDDD) Pero, a ver, en el 5 se nota CLARAMENTE que Remus y Sirius son, o fueron pareja ¿verdad?, ¿VERDAD? :P Bien, por aquí están todos hartitos de que les exponga mi tesis con los ejemplos subrayados, etc. etc..., así que me dan todos la razón XDDD. Pero es que la tengo ;) . Besitos y espero que también te guste este chap.

- Diora Whiten: ¿Me quieres agregar a tu lista? ¡Dios, soy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix! ¿En serio? ¿Te lo has pensado bien? ¿No te has tomado últimamente una pastillita con un aspecto algo raro? ¿Seguro? Pos bien, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, si lo supiera te lo diría --''. ay, pero que ilu... XDDDDD. Pos prepárate, que creo que no tengo ningún fic en que al menos una persona no me haya dicho que no entiende o que escribo confuso. Nadie me entiendeeeeee, buuuaaaaaaaaaaaa ;;. Bueno, sí. Espero que te leas este cap, y que el anterior y este te gusten igual que los otros!. Por cierto, son mucho más claritos (creo :P). ¡Que seas feliiiiiix cómo lo soy yooooooooooooooooo, tralaralaraaaa!

- Miki-Black: ¡Ua! ¿Te gusta líoso? ¡Pos aprepárate! ¡¡Muajajajajaja!! En estos dos últimos caps he bajado la guardia pero... ¡¡todavía no habéis visto nada!! (tatatachaaaaaaaan primer plano del malo haciendo sonrisitas malignas y haciendo movimientos de cejas mientras un grupo de fans babean la sala). Es que ahora empieza la segunda parte. Creo que ya lo he dicho mil veces, pero así sí que puedo decir que quién avisa no es traidor :P. Muchos besitos y espero que este chap también te guste!

- Aryblack: ¡¡XIIIIIII!! ¡Te has dado cuenta! ¿No són unos libros maravillosos? En principio esto tenía que estar inspirado en un libro que se llama El Museo de los Recuerdos Perdidos (o algo así), pero después me leí la materia oscura, lo mezclé, después decidí que sería bueno meter cosas de aquí y de allá, me hice un lió y decidí que ya iría escribiendo sobre la marcha. Si, esto no tiene esquema ni final planeado ni na de na XDDDD (Si es que soy la mejor :P). Pos es que los catalanes somos muchos y valientes!! XDDD. Me alegro de que te cause angustia. Eres la única que me lo ha dicho pero... ¡¡Era exactamente lo que pretendía!! ¬¬''. Si cuando digo que nadie me entiende... (Tranquiiiiilaaaaaaaa). Pero mira, he decidido que esos bichos no van a ser exactamente cómo los mulefa XDD (es que era lo que tenía pensado :P) Lee, lee y verás XD. Bien, bien, espero que este cap también te guste!

Bien, bien, les dejo no sin antes recordarles, mis corazones (XDD no lo he podido evitar, lo ziento :P), que se aceptan cuestiones, chocolates, calabazas y... ¡sugerencias! (es que es nueva, tratádmela bien, ¿okis?)

Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a las cuatro grandes personitas que me han dejado tan lindos reviews.

En fin, que todos sean felices, todo ese rollo que ya sabéis, y no se olviden de dejarme review!!


	7. Dentro

**Disclaimer:** nada con copyright es mío.

**Advertencia:** No sé ya ni porque lo tengo que advertir, si lees un fic mío se supone que no eres homófobo. O que lo eres y eres masoquista, que sé yo.

**Dedicatorias:** Este chap se lo dedico a Aliena-wolf y a Aracne-Athalya, por ser majísimas y dejarme lindos y largos reviews. MUA .

**Cap 7. Dentro.**

- ...y creo que Black y Potter necesitan urgentemente...

Dumbledore sintió un molesto pitido en la oreja. Era un pitido extremadamente agudo que reptaba lentamente hasta situarse en el entrecejo. Era el pitido que sentía cuándo...

- ¿Albus?- preguntó McGonagall preocupada al notar cómo un extraño brillo pasaba por las pupilas del director.

La miró, entrecruzó las manos y sonrió. Ya estaba, sabía que lo harían. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

- Y bien Minerva, ¿qué me decía sobre los señores Potter y Pettigrew?

* * *

Todo era increíblemente verde. De ese verde hierba tan puro que daña los ojos, ese que indica una prosperidad algo siniestra.

El crujido que hicieron todos y cada unos de sus huesos al levantarse le impidieron oír unos pasos que se alejaban de su lado. Pero lo que no se le escapó fue el silencio pesado que se forma cuando alguien está intentando no ponerse a gritar y que te golpea el estómago de repente, sin avisar.

Sirius se giró lentamente, sin saber demasiado bien porqué.

Jennifer se encontraba a pocos metros de él, con su habitual pose inexpresiva algo encorvada, los brazos colgando a ambos lados y cara de póquer, la vista puesta en un punto fijo.

Ahí, delante de ellos se encontraba una especie de dragón-caballo dorado. En realidad no se parecía ni a un dragón ni mucho menos a un caballo, pero no tenía vocabulario suficiente para describir cómo era esa criatura que yacía en medio de un charco azul desesperanza.

Sirius se acercó lentamente, con una reverencia que salía de lo más profundo de su ser y, con las manos temblorosas, acercó sus dedos índice y medio hacia el cuello medio tuerto en un gesto bastante estúpido.

- Vive...- murmuró sin creérselo.- Jen, ¡esto vive!

- No por mucho tiempo... a no ser... Tú tienes experiencia con tajos y esas cosas ¿no?- dijo ella acercándose.- Si se le ven hasta las tripas...

Tajos, tajos... A ver, cuándo Rems tenía un corte especialmente feo juntaban los lados y después echaban el hechizo antes de llevarlo a la enfermería. Bien, ahora tendrían que contentarse con la primera parte.

- Necesito algo para juntar esto- pensó en voz alta mordiéndose el labio. La piel era demasiado dura cómo para manejarla.

Jennifer fue hacia unas cañas que se levantaban a unos pasos y arrancó unas cuantas a patadas. Con ellas en brazos se acercó dónde su compañero intentaba mantener lo más junto posible los dos pliegues de piel o lo que diablos fuera eso. Se sacó unas llaves del bolsillo del uniforme de Slytherin y las partió por la mitad. De dentro de las mitades que tenía por el suelo, rascó una pasta blanquecina que iba pegando en una bola ante la atenta mirada del gryffindor. Se acercó hacia el ser mientras se restregaba las manos al igual que los niños pequeños cuándo hacen churros con la plastelina y enganchó la pasta de un extremo a otro de la herida cómo si fuese una grapa.

Ese trozo ya no se separó.

- ¿A que esperas? Ayuda.

Sirius se alejó con reticencia e imitó varias veces el proceso con el máximo de rapidez posible hasta que la herida quedó cerrada.

Sólo faltaba el hechizo.

Se giró hacia la chica sin saber que hacer. Otra vez. Se sentía cómo un crío al que mandan sólo por primera vez a la tienda de la esquina y se da cuenta de los altos que son en realidad los estantes. Tampoco ayudó mucho que su cara no le expresara emoción ninguna.

Y mucho menos que se acercara hacia el dragón (o lo que fuera) y murmurara un par de hechizos sin titubear.

- El trabajo que estaba haciendo con Lupin se llamaba _"Secuelas en el cuerpo humano al terminar una transformación voluntaria o involuntaria"_- explicó ella sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Al menos no en voz alta.

¡Remus!

- Antes recordé...¡Recordé a Rems! Yo...- se giró hacia ella con la boca abierta.- ¡Lo recuerdo! Recuerdo su sonrisa, las ojeras que tenía después de la luna llena, cómo se levantaba con el pelo todo inflado... ¡Jen! ¡Lo recuerdo!- gritó Sirius saltando y abrazándola. Y Sirius vió por primera vez y con toda seguridad cómo Jennifer Jones sonreía de corazón.

* * *

Tropezó otra vez, llenando de barro su torso desnudo una vez más. Se pasó un brazo por la cara para quitarse el poco que se le estaba resbalando por la frente y amenazaba con entrarle por los ojos. Apoyó las dos manos en el suelo y se levantó de un impulso, haciéndole notar dolorosamente el esguince del pie derecho.

No jadeó, no quería malgastar el aire.

Empezó a correr una vez más siguiendo el rastro de Vieshta, dejando un pedazo de él enganchado al suelo dentro de cada huella que formaba.

Iba a alejarse de ahí cómo fuera. _Necesitaba_ alejarse de ahí cómo fuera.

Estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño más grande. En realidad su único sueño. Y no iba a dejar que nadie lo estropease, absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera un recuerdo.

* * *

Sentía cómo la sangre empapaba un poco más sus calcetines a cada paso que daba, dejándole con esa humedad incomoda que empieza en tus pies y sube por tu columna en forma de escalofrío. Miró cómo los pasos de ella eran cada vez más lentos, cómo su respiración se hacía más profunda y cómo empezaba a caer lentamente.

Bien, por esta vez se tragaría él el orgullo, pero que no se acostumbrara.

- Descansemos.

Incluso con los oídos pitándole cómo dos diablos pudo oír su suspiro de alivio y la mirada de agradecimiento que le envió de reojo, pensando que no se había dado cuenta.

Si no tuviera que hacer el esfuerzo de vencer a la gravedad habría sonreído.

Se tumbó en la hierba estirando las piernas y los brazos y contrayendo todos los músculos para evitar cualquier secuela más grave. Jennifer tan sólo se desplomó y cerró los ojos intentando recuperar la respiración...

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol le golpeaban el rostro a través de las ventanas translúcidas, haciendo descender un poco más las comisuras de sus labios, ya de por sí bastante bajas.

Sentía que había pasado algo, pero por primera vez no tenía ninguna manera de averiguar el qué, y eso le ponía muy pero que muy nervioso. Y cuándo sus nervios estallaban nunca era él quién lo pagaba.

¡Por Dios! ¡Si ni siquiera Dumbledore se había enterado!

Nagini siseó a su lado, enroscándosele en las piernas de esa manera única que sólo ella sabía y que no le impedía caminar. Voldemort suspiró frustrado y se alborotó el pelo con ambas manos en un intento desesperado de aclarar su mente.

¿Qué era, qué era, qué era, qué era, qué era...?

* * *

- ¿Y Remus tenía que beberse...?- preguntó Sirius con una mueca de asco mientras recordaba cómo había hecho bajar el líquido azulado que rodeaba a la criatura por la garganta de esta estrujando manojos de hierba.

- Ajá.

Y lo mismo todos los meses. Contrajo las facciones en una mueca de asco sin poderlo evitar. No sabía cómo alguien podía soportar eso. Era simple y asquerosamente horrible.

- Pues sí- contestó ella a sus pensamientos con la vista fija puesta en un punto del infinito.

- Tendremos que ir levantándonos para continuar ¿no?

Jennifer tardó unos segundos más de los normales en afirmar. Lo sabía, él también estaba cansado, y habría accedido encantado a quedarse ahí tumbado, concentrándose en desentrañar los recuerdos que volvían a su memoria lentamente pero sin pausa. Pero debían continuar, y los dos eran conscientes de ello, así que no valía la pena protestar.

* * *

Dumbledore juntó sus manos y apoyó la barbilla sobre la punta de sus dedos, mirando en su interior con la vista puesta en el infinito. Algo se le escapaba.

Se le escapaba algo y no sabía que era.

Según sus informes, Riddle estaba más nervioso de lo habitual. Y, lo peor, sin motivo aparente. Aparente, por supuesto.

Si había una cosa que sabía de él, era que no era para nada estúpido. A Lord Voldemort se le podía acusar de muchas cosas, y ninguna de ellas buena, pero lo que nunca se podría comentar sobre él era su falta de inteligencia. De echo eso era algo que poseía en demasiada cantidad, a su parecer.

Fawkes se posó delante suyo observando atentamente los movimientos de su dueño.

Porque él no podía saber nada de... No. Era sencillamente imposible.

Y si había aprendido algo en todos sus años de vida, era que no había nada imposible.

* * *

Lo había encontrado, estaba seguro. Eso se parecía terriblemente a un camino. Dió un salto y gritó alguna tontería antes de echar a correr por él, riendo cómo loco y con todo el cansancio evaporándose a cada letra que salí cantada por su boca.

Detrás suyo Jennifer le intentaba seguir el ritmo gritándole que se parara si no quería caer agotado.

Imposible. Al menos si llegar al final significaba volver a encontrarse con esa sonrisa de labio finos y esos ojos cálidos.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Si ya llegamos!- gritó haciendo un gesto con el brazo antes de volver a echarse a correr.

Y efectivamente, llegó.

Llegó a lo que tenía todas las pintas de ser una especie de ciudad superpoblada de los tipos más extraños.

- Y tampoco sabemos del cierto si está en esta o en otra- comentó ella.

Su risa y el brillo de sus ojos estuvieron a punto de apagarse. A punto.

- No tenemos nada que hacer aparte de buscar-lo. No tardaremos mucho.

- Miles de personas multiplicadas por miles de ciudades.

Ahora si que se sumieron en la más profunda oscuridad. Al menos hasta que un _¡Suéltame Sirius!_ pronunciado entre risas por una voz grave y profunda cruzó la mente del animago.

- Por algún lugar tenemos que empezar, ¿no? Pero ahora... ¡A comer sentaditos!

* * *

Soltó un gruñido de satisfacción cuándo salió de debajo la cascada.

Ahora sí. Se sentía libre y, lo más importante, descansado, lleno y limpio.

Se tumbó sobre la hierba, esperando secarse al sol mientras Vieshta se arrulía a su lado.

Su ropa estaba demasiado hecha polvo cómo para pensar en ponérsela y, de todas maneras, ahí no era extraño ir desnudo. De echo, estos días en los que hacía calor era difícil ver a alguien cubierto con algún tipo de tela.

Sólo tenía que ir a Dakkar y empezar de nuevo, otra vez. Aunque ahora tenía la ventaja de la experiencia, un pequeño renombre y alguna gente que le debía favores.

* * *

Sirius entró al hostal de la manera más teatral que pudo, abriendo la puerta hasta casi romperla y dejando que las sombras lo cubriesen un poco antes de entrar con la cabeza bien alta y andar aristocrático.

Jennifer se hizo lo más pequeña que pudo a su lado.

 - Queremos comer y beber- dijo él, con el tono más impertinente de su repertorio dejando unos galeones sobre la mesa.

El camarero iba a protestar cuándo se dio cuenta que era oro de verdad. Entonces se convirtió en mister amabilidad, ante la pose de superioridad del pelinegro. Ella sólo rodó los ojos y los siguió cómo si fuera su sombra.

 - Por cierto, tú estabas cagada de miedo- dijo Sirius ya sentado y con el primer bocado en su estómago.

 - Y habló Rapidez Mortal 3- contestó con la boca llena.

Sirius parpadeó dos veces antes de soltar una carcajada y revolotearle el pelo.

 - ¡Si hasta tendrás personalidad y todo!

Jennifer le dio un manotazo y gruñó cabreada, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa luchara por salir durante unos segundos. Luchó, porque no lo consiguió.

* * *

No podía enviar a nadie.

Estaba terminantemente prohibido que se transmitiese la verdad, sólo lo podías saber si lo averiguabas por ti mismo.

Y no lo pensaba incumplir por nada del mundo, ni de este ni de ninguno.

Así que la única solución era ir él mismo.

Nagini...

Sí, Tom, ya lo sé.

Es necesario.

Tranquilo, no te culpo de nada. Si lo hago es porque quiero, ¿no?

Voldemort sonrió. Le encantaban las bromas sutiles.

**Notas de la Autora:** Enooooooo ¿Me extrañaroooon? (Es una pregunta retórica, NO hace falta contestar, ok?)

Pues yo sí que os extrañaba ;;. Y mira que hace tiempo que no actualizo ni nada, eh? Yo creo que aquí la peña ya se me había olvidado de la mitad XDDDD.

Pero bueno, aquí estoy con un capi más!!! Parecía imposible pero sí, sí.

Bien, y quiero comentar este capítulo porque es muy especial. Es el primero de la "segunda parte", cómo me gusta a mí llamarla. Es la primera vez que utilizo los saltos de puntos de vista, y no sé si ha salido del todo bien o comprensible... A partir de ahora todos lo capítulos serán así. O al menos todos lo que están en esta parte. Esto es debido a que ya tenemos a nuestros personajes principales en el mismo escenario, pero por separado, y a la introducción de muchos más personajes implicados. Que habrán todavía más (sí, esto es una amenaza :P).

También tengo que decir que este cap lo escribí a saltos muy grandes. Es decir, a lo mejor escribía unas líneas y a las dos semanas unas pocas más y al mes siguiente un párrafo o a los dos días media página, etc... Y cada vez que me ponía delante del ordenador me pillaba con unos humos y una inspiración diferentes, espero que no se note demasiado.

Ale, ale, después de este rollazo, me paso a contestar los reviews... :

Árael: Iiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!! K tals? Al final i si k tas pasat x aci. Pos b, b. A vore si tu lliges tot i tu puc comentar kuan mos trobem, e? Au, wapisima!

Aliena-wolf: Wuash, wuash, muchas gracias!!!! Pozi, la pareja Sirius/Remus es la mejor, aunque aquí esto va leeeeeentooooo. K tamos n l chap 7 y todavia no a pasado nada, ombre ya!! Xo bien. Y por supuesto, si as leido la materia oscura t tiene k sonar xk si XD. Sk m ncantaron esos libros, sobretodo el Butch y el otro (sk ace komo eternidad y media k me la lei :P), si, los dos angeles, ¿Balthamos se llamaba el otro? Bueno, bueno, k espero k este chap tb t guste.

Aracne Athalya: Bueno, pues de Edgar Allan Poe solo me e leido k l scarabajo d oro y algun cuento k otro suelto x ai, xo m tendre k leer alguno mas :P. Y tu no sabes lo macabra k puedo llegar a ser MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! (preguntaselo a mi ermana, k la tengo toda traumada XDD). Y bien, si me paro a explicarte TODAS mis teorias sobre lo claro k esta n los libros k Sirius y Remus son pareja m paso oraaaaaas, k les tengo a todos artos, artos. Y res, pues muchas gracias por el review, y k spero k ste tb t guste.

Enu, k oy no stoy inspirada.

Ciao, k seas todos muuuy re-felices y no se olviden de dejarme un review!


	8. Cuando los caminos empiezan,

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que esté registrado por alguien que no sea yo no es mío (bastante obvio, pero hay que aclararlo)

**Advertencia:** Sí, lo sé, va leeeeeentoooooooo, pero hay slash, es decir una relación homosexual. Si llegas hasta aquí es que ya has leído todas las otras advertencias pero sino pues bueno, en caso de que seas homófobo: ¡Go out!

**Nota:** No me acordaba de cómo se escribía mortífago en inglés y, definitivamente, mortífago NO me gusta, así que me lo he inventado :P

**Cap 8. Cuándo los caminos empiezan,**

Sirius se sirvió de la nueva jarra que había traído el camarero a una voz suya. Desparramó medio contenido por la mesa entre risas y ante la mirada seria de la chica que estaba justo al otro lado de la mesa en la postura del loto.

Jennifer le arrebató el gran vaso que tenía delante de él antes de que sus temblorosas manos lo pudieran volver a coger.

- ¡¿Pero que haces?!

- Hace cuatro jarras que estás completamente borracho.

Sirius protestó un rato hasta que miró la cara de ella, que no había movido ni un solo músculo.

Berreó un poco más, hasta que la queja se convirtió en lágrimas que anegaron sus ojos.

- Estoy borracho y extraño a Remus- dijo sintiéndose el ser más miserable del planeta.

Ella rodó los ojos mentalmente y se preparó para toda la perorata cursi que estaba segura que iba a llegar.

- Extraño el brillo de sus ojos cuando reía, su voz pausada incluso cuando nos regañaba. ¡Dios! Extraño cuando me regañaba frunciendo la nariz intentando enfadarse sin llegar a conseguirlo. Extraño sus manos rugosas haciendo un truco de cartas de los suyos. Extraño...

Ahí fue cuando enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar todo el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

- Me convertí en animago por él, pasé miles de noche en vela por... por él. ¡Sí! ¡Por él! Hacía todo lo que podía para que desapareciera esa tristeza que estaba alquilada dentro de esos maravillosos ojos. Lo hacía todo por él. Lo hacía todo, todo, todo, todo... y todo por él.

Jennifer buscó con la mirada al único camarero que quedaba y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase.

- ¿Y él qué hace? ¡Me deja! ¡Sin avisar, sin nada! ¡Sin que yo le importase lo más mínimo! ¡Sin pensar en mis sentimientos! ¡En cómo me sentiría **yo **sin él!- gritó dejando de llorar antes de pegar un fuerte golpe a la mesa, haciendo que todo tambaleara. El camarero miró a Jennifer cansado, a lo que esta contestó marcándole con la mano que se lo dejara a ella.

- ¡Es un desagradecido que no se merece nada! ¡Una maldita criatura oscura!

Al camarero le recorrió un pequeño escalofría ante el sonido de la tremenda bofetada que ella le había dado con todas las fuerzas que había podido reunir.

- Le vuelves a llamar eso y te mato, estúpido intento de rebelde niño rico- escupió con un tono tan frío como inusual que calaba en lo más profundo de los huesos.

Sirius se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, sin llegárselo a creer y tratando de entender lo que le acababa de decir. Cuando las palabras llegaron más o menos ordenadas a su cerebro empapado en una bebida de nombre impronunciable, la abrazó y empezó otra vez a llorar.

* * *

- Deja la cocina y ves a atender, por favor.

- ¡Ooooooookeeeeeeey!- canturreó Erk con una gran sonrisa.

- Vieshta...

- Sí, ya sé, me quedo aquí y si eso te aviso.

Remus le sonrió y empujó la puerta de SU cocina.

Allá, en esa mesa, había alguien con los ojos grises de Sirius.

Le pegó un manotazo a sus pensamientos mientras observaba al gran homínido arreglando los cojines que definían el espacio de las historias.

Cuando se acercó hacia allí Kabte y Erk empezaron a aplaudir.

- Hacía tiempo que no eras tú el que contaba- le comentó Kabte cuándo pasó.- Ya era hora de volver al oficio amigo.

Remus le dio un leve empujón en el hombro, lo que contestó con otro igual. Sólo que este hizo tambalear al castaño.

- ¡Uau! ¡No te caíste! ¡Eres mi héroe!

Los clientes interesados, que eran casi todos, ya habían movido sus mesas flotantes y sus cojines hasta situarse lo más cerca posible del ex-licántropo, que hizo una reverencia antes de sentarse.

- Hoy os voy a contar la historia de un chico triste, de ojos del color de esas nubes cargadas de lluvia que se obstinan en amarrar sus gotas incluso sobre las tierras más áridas, llenas de gargantas sedientas sin fuerza para suplicar; y de cabellos de ébano negro, sedoso, axfisiante. El mismo negro oscuro que cubría su alma segundo a segundo, paso a paso, anhelación a anhelación...

* * *

Los pulmones de Voldemort se quedaron súbitamente sin aire, pero en vez de preocuparse sonrió. Había conseguido pasar.

Nagini se paró un momento, le dolía todo. Cerró los ojos, respiró lentamente y se concentró hasta que el dolo menguó hasta convertirse en una simple molestia.

Reptó lentamente, intentando camuflarse entre el verde doloroso de los brotes de hierba que se mecían lentamente bajo el aire enrarecido.

Avanzó por el silencio que la envolvía y le comprimía todas las vértebras sin soltarla ni un momento. Extrañada, levantó la cabeza.

Una enorme figura dorada dormía profundamente. A su lado, un montón de bocadillos exactamente iguales y, al otro, un montón de lo que antes también había sido comida.

Decidió avanzar más rápido, antes de que el vigilante se acabara de recuperar y la descubriera.

Voldemort se tomó hasta la última gota de la poción, se sentó, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos intentando contactar consigo mismo.

Nunca lo había conseguido en esas condiciones, ni él ni nadie más a excepción de dos personas y estaban muertas. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa?

Emmeline Vance no se distinguía precisamente por su locuacidad, así que cuando se le ocurría abrir la boca siempre atraía la mirada de todos aquellos que la conocían.

Dumbledore se giró a mirarla con expresión bonachona, con la sombra de la preocupación que le roía por dentro reflejándose en sus ojos por el instante en que dura el aleteo de una mariposa.

- ¿Que va a pasar? Lo de siempre, Emmeline, lo de siempre.

McGonagall, a su lado, levantó una ceja y fijó la vista en el director después de depositarla unos segundos en su compañera.

- ¿Todo bien?

Por un momento pensó en ir en contra del Secreto, en que era una situación de emergencia y eran de confianza. Pero fue por un momento tan breve que nunca se acordó de él.

- Creo que hay un problema con los Death Eaters.

* * *

Jennifer y el camarero, Urke había oído que se llamaba, cargaron a Sirius, dormido de tanto llorar, y lo tumbaron en la cama.

Sin decir nada, el camarero trajo dos tazas de café y las puso frente a frente en una mesa extrañamente apartada de las otras.

- Urke, ¿no?- dijo ella sentándose pausadamente y no desplomándose, cómo le pedía el cuerpo que hiciese.

- Urve.

- Urve es más lindo que Urke.

- La verdad es que sí- respondió con una sonrisa a la vez amable y divertida.

El líquido caliente entre sus manos, la semipenumbra en la que se encontraba, la flacidez de todos sus músculos, la cálida expresión con la que la miraba la persona que tenía delante y, sobretodo, la segura máscara del anonimato gentil, le impulsaron a mostrar sus sentimientos soltando un bufido de cansancio.

- ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a Remus.

- Entonces tengo una oportunidad- comentó levantando la ceja hacia la habitación donde dormía Sirius y dando un sorbo a su taza.

Jennifer se le quedó mirando con la comisura del labio levantada contra su voluntad en un gesto cálido.

- Ellos no...

- ¿No?

- No. Todavía- y cuándo dijo eso sí que fue consciente de que estaba reflejando en su propio rostro aquel otro que tenía delante suya y que le invitaba a simplemente estar ahí, disfrutando de una conversación amena o simplemente bebiendo un café demasiado dulce. Sin barreras de ningún tipo, sin miedos, sin preocupaciones...

- Te voy a contar un secreto- dijo él echándose hacia delante y bajando el tono de voz hasta un susurro.- Por aquí pasó un chico de piel chocolate claro que contaba historias amargas dónde casi siempre salía un chico de cabellos como una noche sedosa y destino trágico.

Ella abrió los ojos, se echó hacia delante y continuó escuchando atentamente.

* * *

- El cuento de hoy ha sido muy bonito- comentó Erk secando los platos que le iba pasando Kabte.- Y muy triste.

- No todas las cosas son tan alegres como nuestra pequeña Amy, ¿verdad Amy?

- ¡Sí!- gritó la pequeña saltando a los brazos de Remus que la cogió con una sonrisa.

- Agg enana. Para, que molestas- dijo Kabte cogiendo por los pelos el vaso que la niña había tirado en su salto.

Amy le sacó la lengua y le tiró de los pelos para después esconderse detrás de su protector que le empezó a dar vueltas por el aire cogiéndola de sus dos manos, alejándola del hombre malvado que acabó atrapándola y le revoloteó el pelo llenándoselo de jabón.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!- chilló Amy al borde de las lágrimas causando la risa de todos los otros.

Remus le lavó el pelo en el lavaplatos y se lo enrolló con el trozo de tela que tenía anudada a la cintura.

- Rems, eres un encanto, pero de un feo...

- A ti te parezco feo porque no tengo membranas entre mis dedos.

- Entre otras muchas cosas- afirmó Erk cogiendo a su hija.

- Pues de dónde yo vengo lo encontrarían repugnante.

- Yo lo encuentro súper sexy- dijo Kabte en un tono casual.

Erk enrojeció (del modo en que te puedes sonrojar teniendo la piel verde azulada) y le dio un empujón mientras murmuraba por lo bajo lo rematadamente idiota que era.

Vieshta y Remus se miraron y sonrieron.

* * *

Nagini reptaba nerviosa por el bosque. Su miedo no se debía a la falta de camino. Sabía de sobras que su instinto la llevaría dónde tenía que ir, pero era la primera vez que no podía contactar consigo misma y estaba completamente sola, sin poder consultar nada.

Intentó tranquilizarse, si ella estaba nerviosa Voldemort estaría nervioso, y no podía permitírselo ni un sólo segundo. Además, siempre que le consultaba era simplemente para reafirmara su elección. Ella podía hacerlo perfectamente bien, ¿verdad?

De repente notó que el terreno por el que reptaba era más uniforme. Había encontrado una especie de senda.

La parte fácil estaba cumplida.

Siseó y continuó con todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que tenía que hacer.

Voldemort, a media investigación de una nueva poción, suspiró sin que nadie se diera cuenta el aire que había estado aguantando.

* * *

Si McGonagall estaba extrañada por la gente que se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, no lo mostró.

Moody giraba sus dos ojos por toda la habitación como si fuera un camaleón, a Fletcher una sonrisa le bailaba en el rostro mientras Figg le lanzaba miradas de advertencia, Vance estaba sentada con la espalda recta y el mismo aspecto distinguido y severo de siempre. De pie, un poco incómodos pero con expresión seria y sombría, se encontraban algunos aurores a los que no conocía.

El director tomó aire.

- Los Death Eaters no tardarán en actuar. Y Voldemort prepara algo grande.

**Notas de la Autora:** E aquí el octavo capítulo de este fic o "El capítulo dónde todos se empiezan a dar cuenta de la extraña obsesión de la autora con la simetría.

¡Pues sí! ¿Qué pasa, eh? ¡Pues eso!

¿Y simplemente no os parece genial la canción de Make me smile? Sip, sip, es que el otro día fue mi cumple y me regalaron la peli de Velvet Goldmine! Que yo la vi y me pregunté ¿tan pesada soy? Respuesta categórica de Vicent: ¡SÍ! Pero bueno, soy feliiiiiiiz!!

Por cierto, mini-anécdota sobre este capítulo: estaba yo rebuscándo en mis libretas del instituto las hojas dónde tenía escrito esto, me las clasifico todas en orden (cómo podía vamos, porque a lo mejor en una había un trozo del principio y otro del medio-final, o habían dos repetidos etc...) cuándo me acuerdo que había uno que me había salido súper bien a la primera pero que estaba en mi libro de castellano ¡y este estaba en la taquilla! Casi me da un infarto. Al final, como no quería esperar más para subirlo pues lo he escrito como buenamente me acordaba con esta memoria de pez que tengo.

Buenu, ¿qué os parecido todo? Esto ya va tomando algo de acción... ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Abrochaos los cinturones y preparaos para lo que viene! (Oh my! Is the world ready for this?/ Maybe not... But _I_ sure am!) (No me hagáis mucho caso, acabo de leerme las Secret Wars ¡Aupa Antorcha! XDD Simplemente le adoro)

Y ahora la parte que más me gusta... ¡a contestar los reviews de la gente preciosa y amable! :)

**Aryblack:** Pues sí, es un coñazo no tener el orde en casa. Max, que ya es muy viejo el pobre, de vez en cuando se toma un descanso de esos que duran meses y me vuelvo loca! Yo creo que los del cyber cuando me ven entrar sacan las calculadoras y empiezan: A ver, cinco días a la semana (más o menos) durante tres meses. Unas dos horas por día, eso hacen... Y luego ese día se van a tomar una copa celebrando la paga extra que les va a caer �. Buenu, buenu, si al continuar leyendo se aclaraba la cosa es buena señal! De echo, ¡muy buena señal! Porque hay veces que ni así... Bueno, espero leerte otra vez pa' que me subas los ánimos! Ciao!

**Conacha:** ¡Lo siento! Me he tardado de verdad en actualizar, no tengo excusa. ¡Lo siento de verdad! Pero no, no pienso dejar la historia colgada. Entre otras cosas porque sino me perseguirá la continuación en sueños y no parará hasta que la escriba. Y si la escribo, cada vez que la vea me sentiré culpable por no postearla y esa sensación no me dejará en paz hasta que me ponga delante del ordenador. Así que, entre otras cosas por mi salud mental, puedes estar segura de que no dejaré la historia inconclusa aunque puede que me retarde en subir algún cap. Pues bueno, después de todo el discurso... ¡ Espero que este cap no te defraude!

**LemonBH:** Pues muchísimas gracias. Y ya ves, en este cap no me he tardado demasiado (es decir, cuenta que soy yo. Entonces te darás cuenta que he subido este cap a la velocidad de la luz, tal Capitán Marvel II (déjalo, cosas mías)) Y bueno, el ki ki de que es? Vaya así suena bastante mal, el kiki XDDDD. Bueno, espero que te guste la continuación y leerte otra vez por aquí!

**Mido:** No, no creas, eso es algo muy común. Aquí es donde se nota que soy hija de mi madre, porque ella opina que siempre escribo demasiado simple. Lo que pasa es que ella es un poco rarita pero shhhh, eso que quede entre nosotras, que cuando se cabrea da TERROR. Y tranqui, a partir de ahora se irá aclarando todo poco a poco (como los dos petardos esos, poco a poco).

**Siesna:** ¡Muchas gracias! Pues mira, ya están a un paso más de encontrar a nuestro querido (sobretodo por mí y por Sirius) (por Sirius un pelín más, pero un pelín muy corto, eh?) cachorrito. Y bueno, lo de Voldy dará para rato, laralarará!! Es que me encanta este personajes y me encanta indagar sobre él y sobre... ¡Stop! Y Dumby... enu, ya lo verás!! Espero que este cap también te guste!

**Aracne Athalya: **¡Sí! ¡Remus es la lindura personificada! (Porque claro, NADIE sabe cual es mi personaje preferido de la saga). Y bien, de Voldy habrá para parar el carro y ponerte a vender, así que don't worry. Y aunque me duela, a partir de ahora se van a empezar a descubrir las cosas, así que habrá más acción y menos misterio (PORQUEEEEEE????!!!!!) pero bueno, la vida es dura pero perdura y nos da esos golpes bajos.... ¿Te gustan las panteras negras? ¡Es mi animal preferido! (Esto también, que no se note) Así que por Vieshta no te preocupes XDDD. Enu, ciao, y espero leerte pronto por aquí, que siempre me das muchos ánimos! Un besazo bien fuerte pa' tí!

¡Ay! ¡Hacía tiempo que no tardaba tanto contestando reviews! ¡Se siente de un bien! Ale, como estoy contenta, alegre, feliz y bailando cha-cha-cha, ¡¡Besazo general!!

Au! Adéu! Que seáis todos muy felices y no os olvidéis de dejarme un review!


	9. los destinos se cruzan,

**Disclaimer:** Pues eso.

**Advertencia:** ¡Sí! ¡Nos vamos acercando al slash!

**Nota:** Este chap es muy especial para mí. Estuve a punto de no escribirlo, increíblemente desanimada por la falta de reviews. Pero entonces, unas personas maravillosas leyeron mi queja en el one-shot de "Os apuesto lo que sea a que" (de verdad que siento mucho haberla escrito, pero era o hacerla o explotaba) y escribieron. ¡Este chap se lo dedico a ellas! Y por supuesto, también a la que reviwearon (new verb) por cuenta propia. ¡Muchas gracias a todas!

**Dedicatoria:** A las que escriben esos lindos reviews que me hacen entrar ganas de escribir más.

**Cap 9. los destinos se cruzan, **

Una serie de ruidos bastante molestos despertaron a Sirius de su agradable e inconsciente sueño.

Gruñó con la garganta pastosa e hizo el gesto de coger un cojín para taparse las orejas. El dolor de cabeza lo martilleó con un puñetazo entre ceja y ceja y crecía a cada golpe que penetraba por sus maltrechos oídos.

Se incorporó con un débil gemido de protesta. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo, por leve que fuera, incrementaba terriblemente su malestar. Parpadeó confuso intentando enfocar la vista y encontrar el maldito cojín. Seguramente la noche antes habían ido a Hogsmeade y se había pasado unas cuantas copas. Iba a matar a Wortmail por quitarle otra vez la estúpida almohada. ¡Y a Moony por hacer los putos ruiditos!

Por fin se fueron las nubes que le entorpecían la visión y volvió a gemir lastimosamente.

Jennifer continuó echando el contenido de los cajones dentro de su mochila sin reparo alguno.

Un momento ¿Jennifer? ¡Oh, no!

Se volvió a echar a la cama con la cara hacia el techo y la cara enterrada entre las manos.

Ahora se acordaba. No sabía todavía bien cómo pero había travesado un cuadro y había ido a parar a una especie de otra dimensión dónde se había fugado Rems. Sus recuerdos se acababan en algún momento de la tarde anterior mientras pedía más de una bebida increíblemente fuerte.

- Aaaaggggggggggggg- se quejó casi sin fuerzas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una voz dulce habó. Por menos de un segundo tuvo la ilusión de que Moony estaba parado en la puerta y tuvo el urgente impulso de saltar, abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más, pero la realización de la cruda realidad le llegó mucho antes de que hiciera siquiera el primer movimiento.

- Aquí tienes el resto de tus provisiones, Jen. ¿Estás segura de que no te hace falta nada más?

- Algo con que llevar esto cómodamente.

- Enseguida subo.

Jennifer no respondió, pero al parecer Urve entendió alguna especie de señal secreta, sonrió, y se marchó sin demasiada prisa.

- ¿Qué hice ayer?- preguntó Sirius sin reconocerse la voz. Se aclaró la garganta rápidamente algo avergonzado por el tono que había utilizado.

- Nada. Pero dijiste muchas tonterías.

- ¿Cuáles?

- A veces el alcohol da pie a cosas que la sobriedad mantiene a raya- suspiró ella girándose por primera vez a mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a los ojos de Jennifer. Estaban tan vacíos y tan llenos a la vez... te hacían sentir terriblemente incómodo, cómo si estuvieras mirando algo prohibido, algo que estaba por debajo de la dignidad humana, fuera de nuestro alcance. Algo tan débil que hacía retorcerte por dentro.- ¿Seguro que lo quieres saber?

- No, supongo que no.

- Anda, vístete, nos vamos.

Sirius asintió sin protestar, no tenía ganas ni de eso. De echo, lo único que le apetecía era respirar y estar tranquilo, pero no podía quedarse así. No tan cerca de él.

- Jen, aquí está. Y también te he traído esto- dijo Urve levantando un recipiente lleno de una pasta gris.- Un poco y es como un mazazo, pero cuándo te despiertas se te han pasado todos tus males.

Jennifer cogió las dos cosas y le pasó la bolsa a Sirius, guardándose la botellita entre los pliegues de una túnica negra pero mucho más fina que la del uniforme. Comprobó que tenía otra igual encima de la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Se giró interrogante hacia la criatura que era el camarero y comprobó que no había nada que le cubriera.

Vaya, al fin y al cabo tampoco eran tan diferentes.

* * *

- ¡Remus!- gritó Erk entrando corriendo a su habitación.- Hay un tipo que pregunta, bueno, que grita por ti. Tienes que venir. Por ahora Draw lo está aguantando, pero no sé...

Sólo había una persona que Remus conociera que pudiera ser un problema para Draw. Y si tenía tanta urgencia por verlo a esa hora sólo podía traer las peores noticias.

- ¡Remus! ¡Por fin!- gritó el cuadrúpedo soltándose de su captor y acercándose hacia él con la respiración agitada.

- Toghy, tráenos dos copas de branfé y habilita una mesa para mi amigo.

- Enseguida Rem.

El castaño contempló atentamente a Quedagt, evaluándolo en silencio, mientras le dejaba a él hacer lo mismo. Al fin, dibujó una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a Toghy, marcándole silenciosamente que los dejara solos.

- Me alegro de volverte a ver.

- Lástima que sea en estas circunstancias.

- ¿Cómo son de malas?

- Mucho.

Todo el personal de Remus estaba en pleno escuchando detrás de la puerta, y él lo sabía. Prefería que se enterasen por él, pero si había de ser así, pues así sería.

Dio un trago al vaso, mandando a su garganta el fuego al que no se había tardado a acostumbrar. Lo dejó encima de la mesa suavemente y levantó la vista con un suspiro resignado.

Quedagt esperó atento a que su amigo recobrara la compostura. Había ciertas cosas que te ligaban a una persona, cómo las luchas hombro a hombro y los silencios oportunos. De lo primero no se podían quejar, y ahora era el momento de demostrar que también podía dar lo segundo.

- Estás aviado Remus- dijo al fin.

- ¿Qué hice esta vez?

- Ya sabes, nada en particular. Existir, supongo. Haber conseguido escapar.

- Ya.

- No tardarán en venir. Cuándo más rápido te marches mejor.

Él asintió comprendiendo y dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta dónde todos los otros estaban pegados cómo lapas, aguantando el aire y escuchando a pesar de las protestas de Kabte. Su mirada se tiñó de tristeza y le dibujó una mirada amarga a Quedagt. Ahora veía el porqué de la bolsa que llevaba colgando del cuello y la suciedad de sus mejores galas, que llevaba puestas.

- No puedes hacer nada.

Remus no contestó. En vez de eso, se acabó el branfé y se dedicó a recordar su huida con el cuadrúpedo. Vieshta, a su lado, rompió el silencio serio que había mantenido durante todo el diálogo y habló.

- El sitio de Blangei no queda demasiado lejos. Sólo hay que ser cuidadosos.

Los dos la miraron y después intercambiaron su asentimiento ante la idea.

Ya estaba claro. Ahora sólo faltaba dar las instrucciones precisas.

* * *

Entre Urve y ella consiguieron colocar a Sirius en una posición más o menos estable sobre el animal que les iba a servir de montura. Jennifer decidió amarrarlo con una cuerda, sólo por si acaso, y se cargó ella las dos bolsas.

Con algo de dificultad, se consiguió subir a la criatura y cogió fuerte las riendas mientras esta se elevaba estirando las piernas.

- Suerte- dijo él a su lado con una sonrisa entre triste y alentadora.

Jennifer cogió aire dispuesta a no girarse por nada del mundo. Simplemente, no estaban en su naturaleza las despedidas sentimentales ni las promesas imposibles ni ninguna otra cursilería de esas. Pero se giró.

- Cuándo... - Urve había ensanchado su sonrisa y estaba ahí parado mirándola. Bueno, ahora que había empezado acabaría.- Lo primero que haremos cuándo lo encontremos será avisarte.

No se había sentido tan estúpida en su vida. Sabía perfectamente que eso sería imposible. Esa era la primera y la última vez que un impulso cómo esos la vencía. Nunca más.

- Lo sé- dijo él. Por un momento pareció que se le iba a romper la voz. Pero sonrió más que nunca y la calidez que desprendían en ese momento todos y cada uno de sus gestos le aseguraron a Jennifer que había hecho lo correcto, y por un momento sintió que no había tomado ni una sola decisión equivocada en su vida y que, hiciera lo que hiciera, lo haría bien.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que era mentira, por un sólo momento, se sintió completamente relajada y emprendió el viaje dispuesta a volver cómo fuera con el licántropo consigo.

En algún momento durante el viaje, Sirius despertó y se quejó de las ligaduras. Aprovecharon la parada que tenían que hacer si querían desatarlo para comer y que el animal descansara.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el moreno que, a pesar de la reticencia inicial, se estaba comiendo eso de pinta rara que tenían.

- Camino de dónde se encuentra Remus.

Sirius tragó de un golpe todo lo que tenía en la boca y se quedó mirándola mientras asimilaba la frase.

- ¿Seguro?- susurró, cómo si preguntándolo más fuerte se fuera a romper algún hechizo y ya no pudiera encontrar a Moony.

- Seguro. Tiene una posada justo aquí- le informó ella señalando a uno de los dos puntos rojos que habían en el mapa que le había dado Urve. El otro era la ciudad de dónde acababan de salir.

Sirius cogió el mapa con ambas manos y se dedicó a observarlo sin mirarlo de verdad.

- ¿Una posada?

- Ajá.

No pudo evitar que sus facciones mostraran una expresión de orgullo.

- ¿Y es suya? ¿Él es el jefe?

- Ajá.

Por supuesto. Sonaba cómo la típica cosa que haría Moony: un lugar dónde el resto de la gente tuviera un momento agradable. Hacer que por un breve momento, para ellos, el mundo fuera perfecto. Como cuándo estuvo escondiendo a James que Lily iba tras Snape; o cuándo corregía la tarea de Peter a escondidas de este, que insistía en hacerla sólo; o cuándo bajaba pronto a desayunar para abrir las howlers que traía la lechuza de la familia Black antes de que él bajara... Como cuándo le sonreía, acurrucado en su sillón preferido de la Sala Común y le hacía sentir que era el único ser existente sobre la faz de la Tierra bajo esas pupilas brillantes; cuándo le indicaba que se sentara por ahí cerca, se aclaraba la garganta, cogía uno de sus libros preferidos y se lo leía con una voz harmoniosa y llena de matices... Para él, en esos momentos, el mundo era perfecto.

Una pequeña palmada en la espalda puso fin a sus ensoñaciones.

- Venga, que todavía nos queda un rato- le dijo Jennifer subiéndose al animal con un poco menos de dificultad.

Él consiguió subir un sólo salto, lo que le consiguió una mirada moribunda.

Seguía teniendo él el mapa, e iba indicando que dirección seguir mientras se acercaban más y más. Sentía cómo el estómago le iba subiendo poco a poco a la garganta a la vez que avanzaban.

Por fin, llegaron a la última bifurcación. Y ningún sonido fue capaz de salir de entre sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jennifer con una ceja levemente alzada, lo que, conociéndola bien, podría ser interpretado como un gesto de preocupación. Pero Sirius no estaba atento a esas cosas en ese momento.

Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto inconcreto del mapa. Tragó saliva con dificultad y después bajó el papel.

- Yo... Moony... no creo que quiera verme.

Ahora, claramente, Jennifer rodó los ojos. Con un bufido exasperado le arrebató la hoja de un zarpazo.

- Él... él no quiere hablarme- dijo con la voz temblándole. Sorbió los mocos que estaban a punto de salir e intentó calmarse. No hubo manera.

Jennifer se giró a verlo. Si tenía que escucharlo, que fuera rápido, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo en otro ataque sentimental de los suyos.

- Yo hice... yo hice algo que no tendría que haber echo y...

- Y ya me sé toda la historia Black. Eres un estúpido ¿qué le vamos a hacer? El pasado no se puede cambiar, así que es hora de pensar en el futuro. Y el futuro es qué camino vamos a tomar. Así que me lo dices, vamos, y te disculpas- dijo Jennifer en el discurso más largo que había echo nunca, pasándole a él las indicaciones de Urve que ella, definitivamente, no entendía.

- Pero ya se lo he pedido mu...

- ¡Pues otra más! ¡Pero dime el maldito camino!

- Ése.

- Bien.

No podía ser. Desde que todo este maldito embrollo había empezado estaba descontrolándose demasiado. Sólo esperaba que al encontrar al castaño todo fuera cómo antes, absolutamente todo. No más Urve, no más Lupin, no más Black y, si podía ser, no más Guillaume...

* * *

- No, Amy, no te lo puedes llevar.

- ¿Pero porqué?- berreó la pequeña.

- Porque ya tienes demasiadas cosas y tenemos que ir lo más rápido que podamos, ¿comprendes?

- ¡NO!

Erk se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que hacer. ¿Cómo hacérselo entrar en la cabeza sin que montara el espectáculo?

- Deja, yo se lo llevaré.

- Pero Kabte...

- Pero nada.

Ella sonrió avergonzada y murmuró un tímido gracias que él contestó con un guiño y una pequeña riña a su hija, que le sacó la lengua y se calló al fin.

Kabte siempre era tan atento con ella... y tampoco era tan feo ¿verdad?

- Todavía hay demasiadas cosas- dijo Remus mientras miraba tristemente al local que tantos esfuerzos le había costado.- Elegid más cosas para dejar, lo más importante será la velocidad.

Todos asintieron sin quejarse. Él ya los había ayudado una vez, y ahora tenían que apoyarse mutuamente. Si lo atrapaban a él, ¿quién volvería a salvarlos? Nadie. Sí él lo decía, ellos creían, así de fácil.

- Amy, Kabte no puede coger tu tocador porque necesita coger otras cosas más importantes. Cuándo estemos seguros te compraré otro más bonito, ¿ok?

- ¡Pero a mí me gusta ése!

- ¡No seas malcriada!- les espetó Toghy decidiendo deshacerse, no sin pesar, de su reproductor de hologramas.

Draw, cómo siempre, no dijo nada, pero dirigió la mirada hacia el este.

- Tenemos que ir rápido para que no nos cojan unos tipos muy malos que te separarían de mamá, y tu tocador nos hace ir más lentos- explicó Remus agachándose para llegar a su altura.

- Pero es sólo un tocador- protestó ya no demasiado convencida

- Vienen- dijo Draw en esa voz grave y rasposa que tan pocas veces habían podido escuchar.

Todos se giraron al unísono. Remus apretó su varita y separó las piernas, listo para saltar. Kabte desenvainó su larga espada y la colocó delante de sus ojos. Toghy sacó dos armas de larga distancia de creación propia, listo para probarlas. Erk escondió a Amy detrás suya y desenvainó sus puñales, que esperaba no tener que volver a utilizar. Draw se puso delante de todos ellos con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza bien alta, eligiendo el aspecto más neutral que se le ocurrió, con las células dispuestas a cambiar su piel en cualquier instante.

Pronto, su figura se relajó y levantó dos dedos de la mano derecha. Luego, colocó la mano horizontalmente moviéndola de izquierda a derecha.

Kabte guardó su hoja, Erk envainó relajada abrazando a su hija, Toghy guardó las armas algo decepcionado y Remus aflojó algo el brazo y volvió a una postura normal, pero no soltó la varita. Lo habían entendido: dos viajantes.

Todos menos el castaño volvieron a empacar. Vieshta se quedó a su lado con los ojos fijos en el camino. Al mínimo gesto, saltaría sobre los desconocidos desgarrándoles la garganta.

Algo ligeramente parecido a un mamut sin cuernos y mucho más pequeño se acercó rápidamente. La chica que llevaba las riendas estiró fuerte.

Remus se quedó sin habla. Ahí, detrás de ella, estaba su chico de ojos grises, cabellos noche y alma triste.

Sirius saltó a tierra y se quedó mirándolo algo incómodo. Tampoco ayudaba demasiado el que él no llevara ropa, no conseguía decidir dónde posar los ojos.

¿Y si ahora le gritaba? ¿Y si le recordaba que no lo quería volver a ver? Se mordió la lengua mientras las lágrimas volvían a subir a sus ojos.

Vieshta se quedó atrás respetuosamente mientras su compañero avanzaba hasta situarse a menos de medio paso de su amigo. Sin saber demasiado bien porqué, el felino giró la cabeza hacia la chica que seguía al lado de la montura y, cuándo esta la miró directo a los ojos, un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la espina dorsal hasta hacerle agachar la cabeza.

Sin podérselo creer, Remus acarició la mejilla del chico que intentaba sonreír entre los sollozos que salían de su garganta y las lágrimas que fluían sin parar de sus ojos.

- Sirius... - susurró muy bajo, con la voz quebrada.- Estás aquí.

Y sonrió abiertamente. Abrió la boca para decir lo alegre que se sentía pero la volvió a cerrar. No, no se podía describir con palabras. La felicidad que le embriagaba no le dejaba decidir que hacer en ese momento.

Hasta que Sirius lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas llorando cómo si la vida le fuera en ello y él contestó el abrazo enterrando la cabeza en el hueco que formaban su cuello y su hombro. Aspirando su aroma, tocándolo, notando como temblaba entre sus brazos, oyendo su llanto. Sintiendo que esta vez sí era real.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Ua! ¡He escrito este chap de un tirón! No me lo acabo de creer O.o o.O

¿Os habéis fijado que por fin se sabe que piensa Jennifer? :) Pronto vamos a saber más de esta chica XDDDDD. Om, bueno, y hay unas cuantas pistas sueltas por ahí, algunas más fáciles de ver que otras pero bien, que le vamos a hacer, por desgracia, ni soy Agatha Christie ni lo seré nunca.

¡Y al fin! ¡El súper reencuentro! XDDD. Sí, lo sé, muy corto... pero intenso XD. Es que si lo alargaba más no me cuadraba. Pero no os calméis, ¡porque ahora es cuándo empiezan los problemas! ¡y la verdadera aventura!. Sí, sí, ahora es cuando el argumento DE VERDAD se empieza a entrever. Pobres, ni manera de dejarlos tranquilos.

¡Y no han aparecido ni Voldy ni Dumby! ;o; Pero don't worry, que volverán. ¡Vaya si volverán! :)

Por cierto, estoy particularmente orgullosa de una cosa. Siempre me habían dicho que escribía mas tipo guión, que no podía meter a varios personajes juntos sin llenarlo todo de diálogo... ¡Ja! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Chúpate esa, cavallo! (Sí, sí, viejos rencores de la escuela, mejor dejarlos estar. Por ahora XDD)

Mmmmm, no sé que más decir. Es que acabo de lavar las ventanas de casa, que habíamos barnizado las maderas, y ahora tengo un colocón de amoníaco que no veas.

Y cómo amena... avisé, sí, eso, avisé, pues ya va empezando la acción. ¡Ojo! Que conmigo las cosas van empezando, no empiezan, que todo toma su tieeeempoooo. Y luego la gente que va lenta me pone nerviosa XD. Pero es que no soporto cuándo alguien para decirte mec te tarda dos horas, me pongo histérica y acabo chillándole todos sus pecados, y si no me los sé, pues me los invento.

¡Y me han regalado un reloj súper chulo! Es violeta transparente y es de estos tipo brazalete, que te lo quitas en un pis plas. Y por la parte esta que se separa parece un traductor de lenguaje alienígena, es una pasada, y tiene la quinta gilipollez: te dice el día, el mes, el año, la hora, los minutos (esto último bastante lógico, pero bien), tiene cronómetro, lucecita de esta verde y... ¡Un salvapantallas! Increíble pero cierto. Me dice mi madre: el salvapantallas me recordó a ti. Y yo: no puedo pasar tanto tiempo delante del ordenador. Entonces vuelve a venir Vicent: ¡SÍ! Pero dicho lo dicho, soy feliz ;)

Y bueno, ahora a contestar a las maravillosas personas que me hicieron tan feliz al ponerme un review: os quiero!

Sheamoonie: ¿Que decirte? ¡Gracias! Pues para habértelo leído de un tirón, ¡te felicito por no haberte liado! Porque todo el mundo me decía lo complicado que era... pero ¿ves? La prueba de que todo se va aclarando conforme vas leyendo. Espero que este chap no te decepcione ¡Un besazo!

Elightout: Um bueno, mientras estés tú no dejaré de postear :). Y no, después de tú mensaje, no pienso dejar tirada la historia. Hay, ahora me entran ganas de llorar, soy una sentimental... Y yo quería ver el ladrón de bicicletas, me puedo ir preparando el cartón de pañuelos. En fin, ¡te quiero muchísimo! Y ahora sí que voy a llorar... en fin, hasta el próximo chap!

Siesna: ¡Pues claro que lo echa de menos! ¿Y quien no echaría de menos a Siri-pooh? ¿Quién es el loco que ha levantado la mano? U.U' En fin (vaya, parece que es mi nueva muletilla, apreparaos --) ¡Ya lo han encontrado! Pero ja, como ya he dicho, la verdadera aventura empieza ahora... tómatelo como quieras XDDD. Bueno, espero que este cap te parezca igual de fantástico! ¡Un beso!

GabyKinomoto: Pues gracias :) Siento haberlo pedido así pero bien... :P Y nada, eh aquí la continuación, espero que te guste! Ciao!

Aryblack: ¡Ie! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Pues sí que me has alegrado la verdad! :). Bueno, iré a ver si mi msn NO está caducado (porque esto mío no tiene nombre) y ya te agregaré. Tú sólo no te asustes cuando veas una tipa con un nombre largo y raro, seré yo :P. Nada (mi nueva muletilla 2) espero que este cap te guste y leerte pronto! Ciao!

Ahora diría que pasa en el prox cap, pero no tengo ni idea XDDDD.

¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Felices fiestas a todo el mundo!

¡Que seas todos re-felices y no os olvidéis de dejar un review, que para mí, son el mejor regalo (ya digo yo que soy una sentimental XDD)!


	10. el destino desaparece,

**Disclaimer:** Eso.

**Advertencia:** Sí, sí, aunque no os lo creáis hay slash.

**Petición:** ¿Hay alguien que sepa como poner las putas lineas de diálogo? Si esa persona eres TÚ, porfavor, déjame un review, mándame un mail ¡Lo que sea!

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, siento el retraso, en realidad tenía esto ya escrito antes de Pasquas, sólo me faltaba revisarlo, contestar los reviews, etc. etc... Pero vinieron fallas (unas fiestas que este año hemos celebrado justo antes que pascua) y me dije ¡Bien!.¡Acabo esto y fiestaaaaaaaaaa! Pero al final sólo cumplí la primera parte. Tres días después ya vinieron las Pasquas y me dije¡Bien! Me leo el Quijote, hago el trabajo, acabo esto y...¡FIESTAAAAAAA! Y otra vez sólo cumplí lo último, así que cuádno volví me tuve que dar caña con eso del Quijote (que por cierto, a mí SÍ me gustó) y hacer TODO el trabajo (75 preguntas que NO me han gustado). Hoy tengo una anginas horribles y POR FIN me he decidido a acabar esto (porque con la garganta así, no hay fiesta posible XDDD). En fin, para Barty, el club de los homopedenecrozoofílicos y todos vosotros:

**Cap 10. el destino desaparece,**

.-¡Miaaauuu!

Dumbledore se giró con la montaña de libros en sus brazos. Tras un breve momento de indecisión hizo un encantamiento para que se quedaran flotando en el aire y se agachó riéndo.

.-Parece que el viejo Albus empieza a chochear¿eh? Ni había pensado en que podía utilizar la magia para transportarlos.

Charlie, que había estado rascando desesperadamente la pared, se quedó mirando al viejo barbudo mientras hablaba.

.-Tampoco me vendría mal un poco de compañía ¿no te parece?- continuó el director echándose otra vez a caminar mientras le hacía gestos a la gata para que lo siguiera.- Cuándo llegue, Fawkes habrá acabado de quemarse... ¿Qué cómo lo sé?.¡Ah! Es un secreto que no te puedo decir- susurró girándose para comprobar que el animal le seguía y le guiñó un ojo.

Se paró delante de las estatuas y mandó a la gata que comprobara que no había nadie en los pasillos. Ella se dedicó a lamerse las patas, pero al director pareció satisfacerle el gesto, porque al minuto estaban en su despacho. Efectivamente, la última llama del pájaro se apagó cuándo cerró la puerta.

Dumbledore se sentó en su cómoda silla y depositó suavemente los libros. De un salto, la gata se puso a uno de los lados de la gran mesa.

.-Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya... ¡Tengo que repasarlo todo! Al menos esta vez ya sé dónde buscar¿eh?- continuó, guiñándole otra vez el ojo a Charlie.- Ni una de estas canas habían salido todavía en aquella época ¡imagínate!- dijo el director mesándose su larga barba.- Porque una vez yo también fui joven y curioso... ¡Oh, vaya!.¿Pero qué tienes aquí?"

Dumbledore cogió a Charlie delicadamente y observó los dos huecos que tenía en su pelaje.

.-¿Alguien quiso jugar a los peluqueros contigo? Mmmmm, a mí nunca me han gustado las tijeras, la verdad, pero shhhhh... eso será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿eh?- le guiñó el ojo otra vez al animal y lo depositó con cuidado a su lado.

.-Cómo decía, era un joven curioso... y por suerte siempre he tenido buena memoria, creo que no me he dejado ninguno de los libros¿tú que crees? No, claro¡todavía no he perdido todas mis facultades! Vamos a ver...

Cogió el segundo libro del montón y pasó rápidamente las primeras páginas, sin siquiera mirarlas, hasta que llegó dónde empezaba el capítulo que le interesaba. Observó las páginas sorprendido y, sin leerlas, se fijó en las dos siguientes. Abrió otro libro cualquiera por la mitad, sin fijarse en el título. Sacó, otro más y repitió la operación con el resto de tomos.

Parpadeó un poco y se giró hacia la gata, que se había dedicado a continuar su labor de limpieza.

.-Parece que hemos encontrado a otro curioso ¿no te parece?- comentó mientras repasaba las páginas que alguna mano desconocida había subrayado.

Entonces, cómo si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, se giró hacia la gata, que en ese momento se encontraba en una postura dónde Dumbledore podría ver perfectamente los dos huecos.

.-Vaya Fawkes, parece que son dos los curiosos ¿eh?

.-Y yo casi diría que tres ¿no?

.-Sí, sí. Oye¿podrías ir y...?

.-Eso te quería decir yo. Nagini se ha ido.

* * *

Cuándo la nave se paró bruscamente Nagini se despertó. Los ocupantes del vehículo flotante empezaron a susurrar entre ellos y ella decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para desenrollarse de los tubos del techo y seguir el camino por su cuenta. 

Reptó lentamente hacia dónde se empezaban a oír los gritos de una discusión.

.-¡Pero yo te he pagado hasta el final!

.-No importa, no pienso llegar a la capital, hay que pasar demasiados registros.

.-¡Eso no lo nombraste cuándo me dijiste el precio!

.-¡Las cosas han cambiado!.¿No oíste al hombre de la posada?

.-¡Pues devuélveme MI dinero!

Nagini se alejó rápidamente de ahí. Necesitaba acabar y rápido, esto estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba Tom. Había que actuar ya.

Se adentró entre el ramaje que había al lado de la calle, si había oído bien, para llegar a Erethia tenía que dirigirse hacia el Este. En el camino encontraría otro que se dirigiera hacia allí.

Balanceándose entre las ramas era cómo cogía mayor velocidad, así que se dedicó a avanzar entre las alturas hacia lo que le parecía era la dirección correcta.

No se iba a rendir, no ahora. Es más, por mucho que quisiera, ya no podía rendirse, al menos si quería volver. Y si había un objetivo claro en su mente, ese era regresar.

Pero necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente.

Y, como atendiendo a sus reflexiones, le llegó algo que no había oído en mucho tiempo: la esencia de una conciencia humana.

* * *

Sirius observó otra vez a Remus, que al final se había cubierto con una especie de capa. Él se giró y le sonrió, a lo que el pelinegro contestó con otra sonrisa. Iba a decirle algo cuándo el pequeño monstruo azul se acercó hacia el castaño y empezó a hacer monadas. 

No podía evitarlo, se sentía incómodo. Incómodo y nervioso y decepcionado y triste y enfadado contra él mismo y contra el mundo y contra Remus... No sabía demasiado bien cómo se sentía. En teoría debería estar contento, por fin había encontrado a Remus, ya no le perseguía esa sensación de desasosiego. Ahora eran muchas más.

Y es que ese no era el Remus que conocía.

Este Remus ya no te hacía sentir el único ser en el mundo cuando te miraba mientras hablabas de cualquier sandez, este Remus te escuchaba con una atención ausente que te producía la sensación de estar diciendo la mayor estupidez de la tierra. Este Remus ya no te hablaba con un tono amable y cálido, inclinándose hacia ti y mirándote a los ojos continuamente; este Remus se dirigía a ti con una pequeña sonrisa, la vista perdida en alguna parte de su pensamiento y una voz que sonaba distante y helada. Cuándo te acercabas a este Remus ya no parecía, tal y cómo decía Prongs, que estuvieras dentro de casa con un chocolate caliente en las manos mientras fuera caía una lluvia espantosa, cuándo te acercabas a este Remus te sentías un intruso, cómo si estuvieras interrumpiendo algo demasiado grande y sagrado como para comprenderlo...

Y, de todas maneras, continuaría haciendo lo que fuera por él.

Mecánicamente giró la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos.

¿Quiénes eran?. ¿Porqué rodeaban al licántropo y lo trataban cómo si le conocieran de hacía años?. ¿Porqué se comportaban con él con esa naturalidad que a él le parecía imposible recuperar?

Allí estaban, la sirena con patas y su hija, el grandullón moreno que intentaba ligársela con sus musculitos y sus sarcasmos, la montaña andante de cinco metros con piel de camaleón que no hablaba nunca y el bicho ese naranja, que parecía una mezcla rara entre insecto y persona.

Bueno, al menos parecía no ser el único que se encontraba fuera de lugar.

Jennifer continuaba rezagada, intentando seguirles el paso sin conseguirlo del todo.

.-¿Cómo va?

La chica ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, demasiado ocupada en no pincharse y conseguir no volver a quedar atrapada entre el barro a la vez que procuraba calmar su respiración para no delatar su cansancio.

Fue entonces cuándo Sirius la vio.

Una serpiente se balanceaba sobre la cabeza de Jenny y, sin apenas pensarlo, pegó dos saltos y la despegó del árbol.

El reptil intentó deshacerse del agarre pero el animago, guiado sólo por su intuición, la cogió rápidamente de la cabeza y la cola, separando los brazos y alejándola de él.

Delante, Remus sintió como Vieshta se tensaba a su lado y, antes de que pudiese averiguar que pasaba, la pantera ya había dado un rugido y se había plantado delante del moreno gruñendo y enseñándole los dientes.

A Sirius podrían acusarle de muchas cosas, de echo, de muchas más de las que algunos considerarían aceptable. Pero nunca se diría que había sido un cobarde. No movió ni un músculo mientras detrás de él, Jennifer se quedaba parada sin saber qué hacer.

.-¡Vieshta!- gritó Remus corriendo al lado del animal "_Déjale tranquilo_" pensó ladeándo ligeramente la cabeza hacia dónde se encontraba la pantera.

"_No es él, es la serpiente. Está aquí sin su cuerpo y pide ayuda_"

.-Sirius, por favor, suéltala.

.-¡Pero iba a atacar a Jen!

.-Por favor...

Y por primera vez des de que había vuelto, el licántropo le miró directamente a los ojos sin pestañear.

¿Quién era él para negarle algo aesa profunda tristeza reflejada en dos pupilas negras como el ébano?

Con algo de resistencia se la colgó del cuello y le quitó las manos de encima. Al menos, si la serpiente pensaba hacer alguna gilipollez, sería él quien pagaría las consecuencias.

"_Pregúntale que quiere_"

Vieshta, en su papel de intermediara, no tardó en girarse hacia la serpiente para transmitirle mentalmente el mensaje.

"_Vengo a pedir ayuda_"

"_¿Y porqué deberíamos?_" preguntó Vieshta sin esperar. Sabía que, aunque era eso lo que estaba pensando, Remus nunca le diría que dijera eso.

A Sirius la escena le estaba poniendo bastante nervioso.La serpiente no dejaba de moverse por su cuello, la pantera continuaba rugiéndole y estaba separando las mandíbulas, mostrando cada vez más sus afilados diente y Remus no dejaba de mirarlo sin verlo del todo.

"_Sé cómo salir de aquí_"

"_No nos interesa_" pensó rápidamente Remus. Vieshta tardó un poco demasiado en transmitirlo.

"_Puede que a ti no, pero a él sí_" respondió Nagini acariciando la mejilla del moreno con la punta de la cola.

Remus enfocó la vista en él.

Sirius le devolvió la mirada con la inquietud bailándole en las pupilas, pero sin moverse ni un solo momento.

En ese mismo momento podía decir a la serpiente que lo estrangulara o a Vieshta que lo desgarrara hasta morir. Cómo había deseado hacía lo que parecía una eternidad, tenía la vida en sus manos.

Pero,al contrario que antes, no pensaba destruirla, sino protegerla costara lo que costara. Y si había llegado hasta él era en primer lugar por su culpa, así que era su responsabilidad sacarlo de ahí.

"_Esta bien¿qué quieres?_"

"_Llegar hasta la Belleza_"

.-¡Pero eso es imposible!- girtó el licántropo en voz alta.

.-¿El qué?

Remus observó otra vez a su amigo que lo miraba preocupado. Preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a ÉL, que era el culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

.-Nada- contestó apartando la vista.- Nos vamos a Erethia.

.-¿A qué?- preguntó Kabte. Erk le dio un codazo para que se callara.

Remus cogió aire profundamente antes de responder.

.-A hablar con la Belleza.

.-¡Pero eso es imposible!- chilló el negro. Esta vez nadie le recriminó.

.-Belleza... ¿Es la Duchessa?- preguntó Jennifer, adelantándose hasta situarse al lado de Sirius.

Recordaba vagamente algo sobre ella, aunque él se había ocupado sobretodo de averiguar la manera de entrar. Informarse sobre el lugar había sido tarea de Jen.

.-Algunos la llaman así- contestó una voz surgida de entre los hierbajos que cubrían el camino detrás de ellos.

Un hombre de alrededor de 40 años y los mismos centímetros que inviernos se colocó al lado de Sirius, encarando a Remus con una sonrisa.

Rechoncho y de carnes blandas tenía las orejas largas y caídas hasta rozar el suelo. Pero lo que estremeció al moreno fue que, del lugar dónde deberían estar dos ojos, salían dos antenas con dos globos oculares a los extremos que no dejaban de moverse en todas direcciones.

¡Blangei!.¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Remus asombrado.

.-Vuestros gritos se oyen desde El Hoyo y, sabiendo que tú serías el guía, supuse correctamente que os habíais perdido, así que he venido para guiaros hasta unos bols de sopa caliente que he dejado preparándose- contestó sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. De echo, parecía estar incrustada ahí.

Resignado a no averiguar tampoco ese día cómo era que el enano parecía saberlo todo, Remus se encogió de hombros y lo siguió junto a todos los demás.

En ese momento había parecido la mejor opción.

Que Jennifer hubiese venido, aunque no se lo esperase lo entendía. Al fin y al cabo había sido en su búsqueda para el trabajo de Transfiguraciones cuándo habían topado con el primer indicio de que podía existir un mundo paralelo y, además, todavía llevaba encima las dos hojas de su cuento, así que lo tenía que recordar.  
¿Pero qué se había llevado de Sirius? Nada, que recordara. ¿Qué podía tener que le perteneciese?

Sirius se sentía nervioso y Remus no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo. El pelinegro tenía ganas de cogerle de la cara y gritarle que si quería decirle algo que lo dijese ya, pero que parase de mirarlo de una vez.

Además, la sensación de vacío por la que lo había abandonado todo y llegado hasta ahí se había quedado encogida en un rincón y se estaba empezando a acomodar otra vez por sus músculos.

Pero si ya había encontrado a Remus¿qué más necesitaba?

Una terrible sensación le golpeó de repente el estómago.

Casi habían llegado. Un par de pasos más y entrarían en la gran posada que se presentaba confortable delante suya. Confortable y silenciosa. Siniestra.

Remus agarró el pomo de la puerta suavemente, con el hombrecito a su lado, con las antenas fijas hacia delante.

.-¡Moony!.¡NOO!- gritó Sirius abalanzándose para que no abriese.

Lo siento, Remus- susurró Blangei. Y abrió la puerta.

* * *

- Profesor Dumbledore, que alegre sorpresa verle por aquí. 

.-Tom, sabes muy bien que sé que me estabas esperando.

.-Voldemort, con un movimiento de muñeca, retiró uno de los sillones que estaban delante de su mesa e hizo aparecer una taza de té.

.-Podría decirse, sí. Sin leche, dos terrones de azúcar moreno y unas hojas de menta¿me equivoco?

El director se sentó y dio un pequeño sorbo.

.-Haces el mejor té que he probado nunca, Tom.

.-Escuche profesor, sabe perfectamente que sé que sabe que sé porqué ha venido aquí- dijo el hombre imitando el tono que había utilizado antes el director.- Ya son muchos años, no hace falta andarse con rodeos.

.-¿Qué has hecho Tom?

Voldemort levantó la ceja izquierda y dibujó una media sonrisa.

.-¿Desde cuándo?.¿Mi primer cumpleaños, los once, cuando dejé Hogwarts, hace cinco minutos...?

.-Sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Dónde está Nagini?

.-Puedo hacer son mi conciencia lo que me plazca ¿no le parece?

.-No cuando dejas de respetar las Normas.

El mago oscuro se levantó, apoyó las dos manos sobre la mesa dando un fuerte golpe y acercó la cara peligrosamente al rostro de Dumbledore

.-Mi hospitalidad llega a cierto punto, hay ciertas reglas, y no voy a permitir que se me insulte en mis propios recintos ¿está claro?

.-Pero...

.-No, Albus. Vivo y moriré por esas normas. No hago más que luchar por ese tratado y porque se cumpla _de verdad_. Fuiste precisamente tú quién más se opuso al escrito y quién más problemas ha tenido para cumplirlo.

.-Tom...

.-No. Desde que volvimos siempre has estado intentando sortearlas, encontararles algún fallo...

.-Escucha...

.-¡No!.¡Escúchame a mi! Voy a conseguir que ni tú ni nadie como tú pueda encontrarles nunca ni un solo hueco, aunque ya sepa que me costará la vida.

.-¡Tom!

.-¡No pienso aceptar que vuelvas a insinuar algo así nunca más!

.-¡Tranquilízate, Tom! Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. Lo siento. Pero no veo que otra cosa puede haber pasado. Tres de mis alumnos han desaparecido y, "casualmente" nadie los recuerda. Tal y como aquella vez.

Voldemort se sentó otra vez con la mirada desafiante y las pupilas clavadas en las del hombre que hablaba delante de él.

.-Entonces creo que tenemos un problema los dos. Y bastante grave.

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola otra vez! No, todavía no se me han ido las anginas XD.

A lo que vamos, me gustaría poner aquí una frase que dijo mi madre ayer y que me gustó mucho. Estabamos las dos delante de la tele viendo cómo elegían el gilipollas facha ese de nuevo Papa (No sé si lo sabéis, pero en teoría lo primero que hace un Papa cuando lo eligen es ir a llorar por la responsabilidad que le ha caído encima y este salió con una sonrisa radiaaaaaaanteeeeeeeee, que yo digo "Este, lorar, llorar, no ha llorado mucho¿eh?) y en ese momento estaban los cardenales por ahí el balcón y suelta mi madre: "El vaticano tiene que ser un sitio súper guay, todo lleno de tipos afeminados vestidos de violeta, rosa y rojo". Yo lo dejo aquí, cada uno... Pero eso después me llevó a la mente la pregunta: "¿Y quién de estos ha sido el que ha palpado al Papa para comprobar que era hombre y no mujer?" (Otra costumbre que tienen) lo que llevó inmediatamente a la otra pregunta: "¿O ya lo sabía de antes:-)". En fin, acabo aquí antes de que esto degenere mucho.

A ver, a ver¿qué tenemos que decir? Es el capítulo 10 (nunca pensé que llegaría aquí :P) y, como tenía que ser (al menos en mi mundo particular) pues marca una frontera entre el "antes" (entre lo que se incluiría este chap) y el "después", es decir, cuando se empiezan a aclarar de verdad las cosa y nuestro vejete y malvado preferidos se ponen en acción.

A ver, si hace falta aclararlo: Lo que está en cursiva es que lo dicen mediante pensamiento, y el esquema iría más o menos así: Remus solamente puede comunicarse de esa manera con Vieshta, pero Vieshta puede comunicarse así con Remus y con todos aquellos seres de su misma naturaleza, como Nagini.

Luego, punto dos: Vicent (Bartimeo) no lo entendió, así que lo explico también: Dumbledore le pregunta a Voldemort qué ha hecho con Nagini, entonces él dice que puede hacer con su conciencia lo que le plazca. Es decir, cuando Voldemort se refiere a su conciencia se refiere a Nagini. (Sí, me explico penosamente y no, no pienso ser profesora jamás de los jamases. Pero ya lo dicen: "Nunca digas nunca!")

Y se me olvidaba: Al principio, cuándo Dumbledore empieza a hablar con Fawkes, Fawkes le contesta. Es decir, no está hablando consigo mismo, como dijo Barti, sino que Fawkes ha vuelto a nacer y es capaz de hablar con el director ;).

Otra cosa, otra cosa... ¡Ah, sí! No sé si os habréis fijado, pero Voldemort pasa de tratar a Dumbledore de usted y llamarlo "profesor" a dirigirse a él como "Albus" y llamarle de tú. NO es una equivocación, está así a propósito... Y creo que ya está.

Así que si hay alguna otra cosa no haya quedado clara... pues me lo decís y ya está! .

Así que nada, vamos a pasar a lo que alegra mi existencia¡Los reviews:

**siesna:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Pues pronto, lo que es pronto no he actualizado, pero en fin... Y pues, los problemas... XDDDD. En fin, iban a empezar en este pero se me alargó la cosa y tendremos que esperar, lo siento :P En fin, espero que este cap, aunque más soso que otros, también te guste!

**gabyKinomoto:** En fin¡gracias! Y no te preocupes, yo cuando cuelgo un review siempre me acabo sintiendo gilipollas por lo que he puesto :P. Sí, nunca se que decir, soy malísima expresándome, que le vamos ha hacer. En fin, espero que este cap te siga pareciendo lindo!

**Arwill:** ¡Yeeeeeeeeeeee! Podríamos montarnos el club de las obsesas XDDDD. No, en serio, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de conocer esto del leí en una pagina corriente una explicación detallada de porqué era clarísimo que Remus y Sirius estaban juntos. Y pensé: "Pues vaya que sí". Después descubrí esto... y empezó lo que llama mi madre: "La maldita obsesión esa con los fanfics. ¿No podrías hacer algo más productivo?". Y pues, me alegro que te gusten mis historias! Me hace re-feliz saber que te gustan todas! En fin, que me emociono ;;. Bueno, espero que este cap no cambie tu impresión de mi :P

**Yawe:** ¡Buenas! Bueno, en fin, ahora tengo que contestar igual de largo (que pereza, XDDDDD). Bueno, la verdad es que yo siempre he visto a Sirius de joven cómo un estúpido niño rico caprichoso que lo único que sabía hacer era preocuparse de si mismo y lamentarse :P En fin, no he podido evitar que me saliera la vena XDDDD. Bueno, claro, esto cambiaría cuándo las cosas empezaran a complicarse, pero bien... Nah, que se me ha visto el plumero :P. Y bueno, Jennifer no es sólo una Mary-Sue, es la reina de las Mary-Sues XDDD. Sí, sí, estoy desenvolupando la teoría, cuándo la tenga clara la pasaré por aquí, algo tipo "Apéndice¿Porqué Jennifer es la reina de las Mary-sues¡La pregunta que ha preocupado a los filósofos por fin contestad!", después será cuándo me den el Nobel de la ciencia (no tiene mucho que ver, pero yo lo dejo aquí). No, en serio¿qué sería de nosotros sin ellas¡No existiría los Piratas del Caribe! No, no¡defendamos las Mary-Sues y podremos ver el años que viene la segunda Y tercera parte! Y bueno, creo que no tenía ningún flash-back preparado para Remus, pero ahora que lo dices...XDDDD Nah, es broma. Y bueno, claro, TODAS sabemos que Remus es el chico ideal ¿no? XDD. Nada, nada, que aquí también se me ha visto el plumero, que le vamos a hacer :P. Y nah, no has estado borde (al menos según yo, pero tendrías que verme hablando normalmente :P). En fin, creo que sí que haré eso que decías de verlo des del punto de vista de Sirius. En fin, gracias por la crítica constructiva y a ver si mejoro. ¡Ciao, y espero volver a saber tu opinión!

**Aracne Athalya:** Eiiiiiiiiiii¿Qué tal? Después de tanto tiempo... XDDD. En fin, veré si pongo más descripciones por ahí. Es que a veces me olvido que estoy escribiendo para otra gente que no sea yo (Como dice Barty: tengo el ego más desarrollado conocido XDDD). Y nada¿qué tal las vacaciones? Por aquí bien, de lo que me acuerdo XDDDDD. No de verdad, bastante bien, pero ha sido volver y cogerme un estrés... Quiero decir, yo ya sé que si no estoy estresada no funcione bien (ya hace dos meses que ni enchufo la tele porque no tengo TIEMPO, increíble) Pero ha sido volver y tener que poner otra vez a rodar todos los proyectos del instituto que están proyectados para mayo (que tenemos el mes llenito) y como aquí está la gilipollas a quien siempre eligen como representante, pues voy todos los descansos corriendo de un sitio a otro :P. Pero hoy... ¡A descansar y publicar XDDDD! En fin, espero que estés bien, y que este chap también te guste¡besitos!

**Sheamoonie:** XDDD. Bueno, para tu información, ya he conseguido romper el reloj ¬¬. Sí, sí, todo lo que cae en mis manos se rompe, incluso lo irrompible. Científicos de todo el mundo están analizando mi sangre a ver si encuentran con la molécula "destruyetodo" que tengo y así construir la bomba que acabará definitivamente con la humanidad. A lo que íbamos¡me alegro que te guste! En fin, Remus y Sirius se han encontrado, sí, pero... XDDDDDD (soy mala... XD). En fin, el Club Slyth va un poquito más rápido que esto, pero que se le va ha hacer. Espero que este chap también te guste!

**Terry Moon:** ¡Ayyyyy¡Muchísimas gracias! Bueno, bueno, cómo es de suponer, las preguntas se irán resolviendo... en los próximos chaps XDD. No, la verdad es que has preguntado justo las que espero sean las claves del próximo XD. En fin, siento lo rebuscado de la historia, pero era necesario para estos próximos, donde se irá resolviendo todo. Además, todo esto surgió por una teoría que me monté yo de PORQUÉ Voldemort hace lo que hace (¡Sí¡Encontré una razón! Lucre se me quedó mirando un rato y dijo: "Bueno, es lo más lógico que has soltado en estos dos últimos días, felicidades" Y yo¡Kyaaaaaaaa!). En fin, espero que este chap te guste!

Y antes de despedirnos una recomendación¡No hagáis caso a nada de lo que salga en Misión Imposible 2! Que seguramente la rodaron un año como este, dónde las Fallas y Pascua quedaban cerquita y se hicieron el lío padre. Que, cómo decía mi hermana, sólo faltaba que aparecieran los Reyes bailando la sardana.

En fin, ciao, que seáis muy felices y no os olvidéis de dejar review!


End file.
